Voltage
by Eridani23
Summary: The Shredder has a plan to become the supreme ruler over Earth. The turtles will need to enlist the help of another teen aged superhero to defeat his plans. Will they succeed? TMNTxStatic Shock crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay here is my second story it's a cross over with Static Shock (you can catch episodes on YouTube) another of my favorite hero cartoons. I put it in the Ninja Turtles catagory because the bulk of the story happens on the turtles turf so sit back and enjoy...

IIIIIIIIII

Voltage

Chapter 1

At the Saki Building in New York:

Monday, 9AM

He stood glaring at the other three people in the room. Hun, Karai, and Dr. Baxter Stockman were called by Oroku Saki for this important meeting. The purpose of the meeting was to discuss his plans for brining Earth under his rule. Saki has been planning to over take Earth for decades and finally, everything was in place. However, when he implemented the first phase of his plan, he was forced to put the rest of his campaign on hold. The reason being four mutant turtles, and teenagers no less, skilled in the arts of ninjistu. He would have succeeded by now if they had not interfered. So for the past few years he has been spending all of his resources on riding himself of these menaces, but he cannot seem to be rid of them. They have so far escapes every attempt at eradication and they have even almost destroyed _him_.

Saki has recently come to a resolution. Since his plans to rid himself of the turtles have been unsuccessful, he has instead come up with a plan that would be infallible, even if the turtles somehow discovered the plan and tried to stop it.

The plan was simple. He needed control, and what does the world rely on more than anything? Technology of course, namely computers. Every civilized country in the world is run by computers. If he were to make all the computer technology in the world obsolete his companies would be the only ones with the capability to re-supply the worlds' computers. He owned all the major computer companies in the U.S. as well as those in Japan.

At least, that was the gist of his plans. He didn't know the small details, and he didn't need to know, that's what he had scientists for. Once he had every computer in the world under his control, he would appropriate control from every government and no one would be able to oppose him.

Only one crucial component was needed to make this plan work and thus the reason for this meeting.

"Stockman," Saki addressed the conceited scientist, "is the device ready for testing?"

The doctor replied in his usual smug manner, "Yes…I have actually already taken the liberty to test the apparatus and it works with optimum efficiency within a range of approximately ten meters. More power would be needed to affect anything in a greater range and frankly, on the scale you plan to use the device, you would need an inconceivable amount of power, an amount that we have no way of achieving."

"That is unacceptable" Saki yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "You will find a way." The threat was directed solely at Stockman.

"Master" It was Hun that spoke up, "As much as I would enjoy watching Stockman fail and be punished, I have information that might solve our problem."

Hun was never known to contribute any intellectual insight to any of Saki's schemes, but was often used for his brute strength and intimidating stature. So when he spoke up Stockman immediately dismissed any ideas that came from someone as dim-witted as Hun.

After a short glaring contest between the two, Hun relayed his information.

"Some new recruits of the Purple Dragons have spoken of a boy that can shoot lightning out of his hands."

"And where is this child's location?" Saki asked

"A city called Dakota, about 70 miles from here."

"Yes I have heard of this Dakota, many people in this city were altered by a gas, meta-humans or 'bang babies' they are called. Saki seemed to think this information over. "Stockman, would he provide the power you require?"

"I would need to run some tests on the subject to determine his power output and the sustainability of his power, and…"

"Fine" Saki cut him off with an impatient grunt.

"Hun and Karai, you will work together in acquiring this child. Use what ever resources you need but I want him here by the end of the week. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Yes Master" They replied in unison.

With that Saki left for the privacy of his private chambers. Stockman also took his leave to prepare his labs and assistants for the necessary testing. Karai and Hun stayed behind to plan their next move.

Karai spoke first, already forming a plan, "I will gather the best Foot Tech Ninja and begin a special training regimen so they will be prepared to apprehend the meta-human. You should return to the Dragons and interrogate these informants of yours for more facts on whom this child is and where exactly we can find him."

Hun nodded at her instructions with a slight glare. He did not take pleasure in working with Karai and she obviously felt the same by her body language.

"We should leave for Dakota tomorrow and do some reconnaissance to gather some background information on our target and then we can focus the training of the warriors that will accompany us in his apprehension."

"Go now and meet me back here tomorrow morning at 5am sharp." Karai turned and left to hand pick those she felt would bring success to this mission. She would not fail her master.

As Hun left he grumbled under his breath, "Ugh, I can't believe there are more mutant freaks out there. I've had my fill of freaks with those turtles." The last word was said with a heavy amount of disdain.

Dakota City:

Tuesday 4PM

Karai and Hun had been scouring the city all day with no luck in locating their quarry. However they did learn that their target was the self proclaimed hero known to the citizens of Dakota as Static. No one knew who he was since he always wore a mask, but every hero had a secret identity right? So all they had to do was track him down and discover this identity without compromising their mission.

What they needed was a decoy. They soon found a solution when they ran into (literally) a certain hot head known as Hotstreak.

"Hey watch it" Hotstreak shouted, his irritation at being bumped into showed with his eyes glowing red and flames erupting from his hands with his anger.

Karai bowed in apology, "Please excuse me and my companion." Seeing an opportunity, Karai quickly made a proposition. "May we ask for some assistance of you?"

The flames went out and the glow in his eyes dimmed at his shock of the question. "I don't help nobody lady." was his terse reply.

"Oh, but I assure you that you will be compensated for any inconvenience."

"You mean you'll give me money?"

"If that is what you require we will be happy to pay you for your services"

"What do you want me to do?"

Hotstreak grinned maliciously at Karais plan. "He he, this is gonna to be fun!" He said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

All went as planned. Hotstreak drew out Static and his partner Gear. Their objective wore a white mask over the top half of his face with blue glasses at the start of his hair line. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. Black pants with a yellow belt, blue and yellow gloves and blue boots completed his outfit. His partner was dressed in a two piece ensemble of lime green with a turquoise color down the sides and a helmet of the same turquoise with a lime green visor over his face. Pads covered his knees and elbows and simple black gloves covered his hands. He flew with jet powered skates while the other rode on a small disk like object.

Karai studied Static's fighting and defensive techniques during the battle. If they could get him alone, and used the invisibility capabilities that Foot Tech Ninja possessed, Karai didn't foresee any problems in catching this boy. He had no real skills in fighting and was obviously an amateur fighter. The only problem that could arise was that partner of his. She didn't know what, but something bothered her about him.

After the skirmish, Hun and Karai followed the two to their hideout, a dingy, and run down gas station. Being a ninja, Karai easily found a spot on the roof in the shadows where she could eavesdrop on the young heroes.

"What do you think that was all about V?" Gear asked as he took off his helmet and put on his glasses.

"I don't know Rich. It was like Hotstreak wanted to draw us out, but I can't figure out why."

"To bad he got away" Richie stated.

"Yeah, he's defiantly up to something, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually. I just hope it doesn't take the rest of our vacation to figure out what." Virgil really didn't want to spend his whole spring break chasing after bang babies.

"Don't worry V, me and backpack will…" but Richie was cut off when backpack let off an alarm.

At first Karai thought that her position had been made but she let out a sigh of relief when the blonde haired one simply retrieved a small device out of a compartment of the robot.

"Bro, it's the communication device Batman gave you." Richie handed the communicator over to Virgil.

"Yo Bats, what's up?"

"Static, I have a mission where your talents would be useful."

"Really? Alright! Uh…I mean…I'd be glad to help."

"Good. Robin and I are on our way now to pick you up, be ready in fifteen minutes. We'll be gone for a few days, so pack light." Batman cut communications.

"Way to go V! A mission with the Batman himself." The two gave each other a high five.

"Hey Rich, I'm sure that Batman would let you come along…"

"Nah, it's okay V. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the city, besides there's no way I'd be able to explain any prolonged absence to my folks."

"Oh man!" Virgil slaps his hand to his forehead. "I forgot to ask my pops if it's okay."

"Dude, it's Batman, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

By now they had changed into their civilian clothes and had left the gas station, heading for Virgil's house for dinner.

Karai was fuming by the time she made it back to where Hun was waiting. This…mission…would set their plans back, but if they captured the boy before he returned, those who know him would think that the mission took longer than expected. This could actually work to her advantage. They could have the boy back in New York before anyone noticed he was missing.

IIIIIIIIII

In the New York Sewers…

The tension in the lair was growing. The fights between Leonardo and Raphael were escalating. Each one became dangerously close to becoming physical. Donatello and Michelangelo did their best to diffuse the two, often times having to hold the other two back from doing each other bodily harm. The reason for this tension is simple. They're bored.

"Man I never thought that I'd miss the Foot" Mikey commented as he flipped channels on the T.V.

"Yeah we need some action 'round 'ere soon or I'll go nuts!" was Raphs comment.

"I thought you already were" Mikey jibed back.

If looks could kill Mikey would be doomed. He let out a little 'eep' noise and quickly looked away from his hot tempered brother. Leo gave Raph a warning glare. Donnie could see another humongous fight coming on so he decided to try and calm things down before they got out of control. Again.

"Careful Mikey, Raph looks like he could blow steam out his ears any minute." Donnie cautioned his brother.

"Watch it brainiac" But this came out as a brotherly taunt. Donnies comment successfully cooled his temper, as it was meant to.

"So do you guys think the Foot went on vacation or somethin'?" Mikey asked

"I don't think so Mikey" was Donnies answer.

"Then what are they up to?" All his brothers sighed. Mikey always liked asking lots of questions. Sometimes to annoy his brothers and other times just because he didn't like long moments of silence and he loved to be the center of attention.

Leo answered this question, "Whatever it is it won't be good and you can count on it involving us somehow."

They all nodded in agreement. All they could do and wait for Shredders plan to show itself.

IIIIIIIIII

**A/N:** So how was it? Yeah I know boring but I had to set the background for the story. The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here it is finally. I have been having major trouble posting the last week, but I found a way! This chapter is still focusing on the Static Shock side of the story, but has more TMNT than the last one. For those of you who do not know Static Shock, Static is Virgil and Gear is Richie. I switch back and forth between the superhero names and their civilian ones. Oh and there is some very slight Virgil/Richie slash in this chapter, nothing graphic, just mentioned, so sorry (but not really) if you don't like that sort of thing. Enough with the drabble, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Gear was thrown through the air and collided with Static. The two heroes fell to the ground with a loud thud. Static was okay except for a bruised shoulder from the landing. He quickly checked on his partner only to find that Gear was out cold.

"You'll pay for that Onyx" Static yelled at the rogue criminal at the same time let fly a large electric discharge. It hit the delinquent square in the chest leaving him down for the count. "Nobody messes with MY partner."

Static left Onyx in the capable hands of the Bang Baby Recovery Team, scooping up Gear and flying him to the privacy of the old abandoned gas station of solitude they used as their headquarters. Once there, Virgil removed his mask and set Richie on the coach, removing his helmet and making him as comfortable as the old, junkyard rescued coach would allow.

Virgil looked down upon his friends face, "Come on sleeping beauty, wake up,"

he whispered, brushing a tuft of Richie's hair off his face. Virgil leaned in, closed his eyes…

_Beep Beep Beep _

Richie woke with a jump. _"Why did I have to wake up just when it was getting good?'_ Then he took in his surroundings, wondering where he was. His brain quickly gave him the realization that he was still at headquarters. "That's right I remember, last night I was working and I must've fallen asleep. That's just great." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

Richie glanced at the clock. 8:32 AM. No wonder Backpack woke him up. Virgil was due home early that afternoon, but his parents insisted he spent some time at home. They thought that Virgil was taking too much of their sons time, his father especially.

While he thought Richie was into drugs and gangs, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Besides being partners in crime fighting, Virgil and Richie were also partners outside of crime fighting, as in together, romantically, and had been for the past six months. Virgil was, in fact, the one who came out first, beating Richie to the punch. If Richie's father ever found out his son was gay, he would totally freak out and probably disown Richie. But Richie had no qualms, he got all the support he needed from Virgil and his family.

Richie quickly grabbed Backpack and put him in his bag along with his costume and headed for home, intent on returning and giving Virgil a proper welcome home greeting when he got back from Gotham.

IIIIIIIIII

Somewhere between Gotham and Dakota, 9AM…

Static was sailing through the air with a huge grin on his face. He always enjoyed his team-ups with Batman and Robin, but man did this venture leave him drained. Once again his powers had given him the label of 'living battery'. Well this battery needed a recharge to make it home. So he landed by a small towns' power plant, only intending to take enough energy to make it home where he could crash and recharge the natural way, by sleeping.

Static sat down and leaned against a wall, he was exhausted. He decided it wouldn't hurt if he rested his eyes for just a few minutes, so he closed his eyes and instantly dozed off.

IIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you have his location?" Karai asked Hun.

"Yes Karai, that punk Hotstreak successfully planted the bug we gave him when they fought." Hun handed the tracking device to Karai.

"Good. The time has come to obtain our quarry and deliver him to our master."

IIIIIIIIII

A noise in the vicinity caused him to wake up in a panic, but he saw no one around. One look at his watch had him groaning, "Man I'm gonna be late, Richie is gonna kill me, not to mention pops." It was nearly noon. He should have been home by now.

Static stood up and was stretching when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned around, but again there was no one there. "Huh, must still be tired, I'm hearing things."

"You were correct in your assumption that you were not alone"

Static whirled to face the person who spoke. There she stood, a beautiful Asian women and beside her was the biggest guy Virgil has ever seen, he was even bigger than Onyx. He was totally ripped, the guy was all muscle and had a strange purple tattoo that sort of resembled a dragon wrapping its way around the guys arm.

"And who are you?" Static inquired of the new arrivals.

"That is of no concern to you. Seize him." Commanded the woman.

The big guy started towards Static. _'This ain't good' _He thought. "Whoa, hold up. What do you want?"

"You will find out soon enough." Said the big guy as he cracked his knuckles.

"You are coming with us whether you want to or not." Again the woman spoke.

"What for?" Static asked trying to by some time, he did not like where this was going and didn't have the energy to hold them off for long.

"We have uses for your…special talents."

Her tone led him to believe that these people were dangerous and not to go anywhere with. He didn't know what they wanted him for but he could bet it wasn't for anything good. He gulped. He needed a recharge, but he figured he had enough power left for one blast and that if he could get them both in that one blast, that it would buy him enough time to recharge. Static mustered all his remaining power,

"You WILL come with us" The woman demanded.

"I don't think so." He shot out a blast of electricity, but they dodged it at the last moment. They moved with lightning speed and agility. "Who are you people?" He was totally spent and sagged but remained on his feet with a great deal of effort.

"Grab him" As soon as she said that invisible hands grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"What the…" Static struggled against his captors but to no avail, they were too strong and worse yet, when he tried to marshal more power, only little sparks escaped his finger tips. The big guy chuckled, "Guess you're all out of juice. This is disappointing. I was hoping for more of a fight." He proceeded to punch Static in the gut. Static collapsed in his invisible captors grasp, gasping for air.

The woman came up to him with a needle in her hand. Static's eyes went wide with fear, "No…wait" he pleaded, but it was spoken on deaf ears. The needle was plunged in his arm, "This should keep you manageable until you are delivered to the Shredder" and his world dimmed until it went completely dark.

Karai looked down at the boy. It was no challenge to apprehend him. The Foot Tech Ninja holding him disabled their cloaking devise and dragged the unconscious hero to an awaiting van. They threw him in unceremoniously, hands tied behind his back for good measure, ready for delivery to the Shredder. He will be pleased.

IIIIIIIIII

Back at the lair, New York…

Raphael was just getting home after a fun filled evening with Casey beating the crap out of local thugs.

"Yo Leo, I found out somethin' you should hear." He called to his brother.

"What is it Raph?" The blue wearing turtle asked. Raphs announcement had attracted the attention of his other brothers too and they joined Leo and Raph.

"Well, Casey 'n I were out and…"

"You were looking for a fight weren't you?" Leo asked accusingly.

"Spare me the lecture Leo, this is important."

"What's wrong Raph?" Donatello asked.

"Well as I was sayin'" Raph glared at Leo, "Casey and I were out when we came across some Purple Dragon scum. We over heard 'em talkin' about how Hun has made an emergency trip to some place called Dakota 'bout three days ago and…" Raph paused here, knowing he was stepping on a touchy subject with his sword wielding brother.

"And what?" Mikey asked eager to hear the news.

"And Karai went with 'im," he finished.

Mikey and Donnie both let out a silent 'Oh' in comprehension at Raph's hesitation.

Leo just stood there for a few moments. Finally he broke the silence, "I knew the Shredder was up to something, but what could he want in Dakota? We need a way to find out what he is up to. Raph, call April and Casey. Ask them if they could come over." Raph nodded and left for the phone. "Don in the mean time get on your computer and see what you can find out about Dakota."

"Right, on it Leo"

"I'll go grab us some pizza." Mikey added and left before Leo could say anything.

Fifteen minutes later April, Casey, Splinter and the four turtles were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the situation.

"What did you find Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Well, Dakota is about 70 miles south of here, but it's far from your average city."

"Why?" Mikey piped up, speaking around the bite of pizza in his mouth. Donnie rolled his eyes at his brothers lack table manners and explained what he had found.

"About a year ago all the local gangs meet at the docks for a major show down. When the police showed up to stop them, a big explosion resulted and caused some hazardous material to spread over the area in a gaseous form. This gas had a mutagenic effect on those that inhaled it. They refer to this explosion as "The Big Bang'."

"Whoa, wait, did you say mutagenic? As in stuff that changed us?" Raph asked.

"Not exactly, but similar yes. This gas changed the molecular structure of those that inhaled it giving them enhanced capabilities."

"You mean super powers? Cool" Mikey beamed at everyone with his signature smile.

"Not cool Mikey" Donnie informed his over-excited brother. "All of these kids where bad news before the Big Bang, real delinquents, but now they are even worse. They use their powers for their own gains and enjoyment. Often at the expense of innocent people. No single 'Bang Baby' as they're called, has the same ability. I read of one who can make and control fire, and another who is like a living shadow and can manipulate those shadows to his will. More are revealed everyday. It's only with the aid of a Bang Baby who is using his abilities to try and stop the others that the local authorities can keep up."

Casey was quiet. All this science talk had him feeling unimportant and not needed. Just give him someone who needed some sense knocked into him and he would be happy. So he just sat there, waiting until his special skills would be needed.

"What ability does this person possess?" Splinter asked the question, speaking for the first time since Leonardo called the meeting.

"He manipulates and controls electricity, and they call him Static Shock. From what I've found out, he is one of the most powerful. During one of his fights, he blacked out over half the city."

"If the Shredder ever got a hold of someone with that amount of power…" Aprils' comment went unfinished but everyone got the meaning behind it. The Shredder would be virtually unstoppable in conquering the entire planet.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here it is, sorry for the long wait but I has having difficulty writing a chapter for my other story.**

**This is a long chapter, nearly 1,000 words longer that the other two. So I hope you enjoy.**

**There is some techno babble in this chapter that I got from an actual paper so I guess I need to recognize it. The paper is entitled, _The Electric Bomb - a Weapon of Electrical Mass Destruction_, by Carlo Kopp.**

IIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3

**Virgil's POV:**

Virgil started to come-to, slowly at first. In the beginning he didn't remember where he was or what had happened to him, but he did notice the numbness of his body and how heavy it felt. He tried to move, but his efforts were ineffective. Even his eyelids were too heavy to open.

Virgil was lying on his stomach sprawled on a cool surface. He moved his hands up to his shoulders slowly, and used them as leverage to push himself up onto his knees.

'_Man my head is killin' me' _he thought, _'where am I?' _His memories came rushing back all at once accompanied with a painful throbbing. His eyes flew open, which didn't help his headache any because of the bright lights. He quickly shut his eyes again.

Virgil stood up quickly, panic overcoming him. Immediately he regretted his action, albeit a little too late, for the next moment he was back on all fours trying to keep the nausea and dizziness away. _'Okay, standing fast, not good' _so instead he scooted himself so he was leaning against a wall to wait it out and get his bearings back.

Virgil sat back and pulled his knees to his chest resting his head in his knees. After a few moments he opened his eyes, slowly this time and took in his surroundings. It wasn't at all as he expected. He expected to be in dank, dark jail-type cell with stone walls and steel bars. His 'accommodations' were the complete opposite. He was incarcerated inside a giant see-through cylinder, 20 feet tall and 5 feet in circumference. It ran from the floor to the ceiling. At the very top were small ventilation holes to allow air in and out. Outside of his cylinder was a very large, white room. The cylinder itself was in the center of the room which appeared to be a laboratory from all the scientific equipment that littered the room.

Curious, Virgil stood up (slowly this time) and went up to the opposite wall to get a better look. He pressed his hands up against the material. It was smooth and cool under his fingers, but it felt weird to Virgil. It definitely wasn't glass, but it wasn't plastic either, but it was strong. He could see out as clearly as though he was looking out of a window. The lights also confused him. The room was very bright but he couldn't see any light fixtures on the ceiling or on the walls. He thought it was all very strange, _'Who are these people?' _He didn't recognize any of the technology that filled the room either, but he had a sneaking suspicion what they were going to be used for.

'_First I'm a human battery, now I'm a giant lab rat, just great' _

Upon further inspection he noticed that no one was in the room with him. No one in long white coats with clipboards studying his every move.

"HELLO?" He shouted, then he paused, listening. Nothing. He pounded the plastic-like material with both fists as he tried again to get someone's attention, "Hey, let me out of here!" Again, no answer. He leaned back against the wall and slumped down to the floor. "Great," he mumbled, "How'm I suppos…" _'Duh, just blast your way out, there's plenty of tech in here to charge you' _Virgil berated himself for not thinking of it sooner.

He stood up again and moved to the center of the cylinder and reached for the power. Right away he noticed that something wasn't right. Normally he didn't have to try so hard to charge up. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on Virgil, pull it together"

He shook out his arms and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind in concentration. He raised his arms so they were slightly above his shoulders, as if to reach out to any electric current in the room. He could only feel the tiniest tingle, but it felt … wrong, foreign somehow.

"It's no use you know"…

**Stockman's POV:**

Stockman had just stepped out of the lab when Karai Came up behind him, "Stockman" Stockman jumped with surprise at the unexpected company, but he quickly recovered. Clearing his throat he turned to face one of his employers, "I have repeatedly told you NOT to sneak up on me." His condescending tone was not lost on Karai.

She scowled in anger. "Do not presume to tell me anything. Do not forget with whom you are dealing with." The threat didn't escape Stockman.

"Fine," he said without any trepidation, "What do you want?"

"The master is getting impatient." Karai supplied.

Stockman let out a frustrated sigh. While pinching the bridge of his nose he answered, sounding like he was talking to a young child who kept asking the same question over and over again, "I have told Saki that it will take time. The subject hasn't even awoken yet. But the outcome will be wroth the wait, I assure you."

"It better be, for you know well the consequences of failure." Karai turned and left as quickly as she came.

Stockman's' hand went up to the patch covering where an eye used to be. "Yes, I do, and I do not intend on it happening again." He said, his voice was laced with hatred and revulsion.

Stockman realized that he had forgotten the reason he was out here and cursed Karai, blaming her for his lack of memory. So he went back into the lab to wait for the subject to wake. Upon entry Stockman noticed that his waiting was over, because the boy was awake. He watched as the boy was standing in the center of his containment unit, arms raised. It appeared to be that he was concentrating very hard. Stockman smiled, "It's no use you know…"

**Virgil's POV:**

Virgil whirled around to face the owner of the voice. An African-American man in a long white lab coat stood before him.

He didn't say anything, only stared defiantly. His breath came faster and his heart rate increased. His captor continued to speak. "Even if you managed to absorb any power, which is a fruitless endeavor, no metal can be found in this room for you to manipulate. The material of your containment unit is indestructible and we even took the liberty of removing any metal on your person."

Virgil looked down at his clothing and noticed for the first time that he was no longer wearing his costume. The only items of clothing he had on was a pair of white scrubs, like the doctors wore on T.V. His hands flew to his face searching for the familiar feel of his mask under his fingers, but all he felt was skin. His eyes widened in panic as he locked his gaze on the man in front of him.

With his voice low and full of loathing he asked, "Who are you and why am I here?"

With a smirk on his face, the man answered, "Now, now Mr. Hawkins, didn't your father teach you any manners?"

Again Virgil's eyes widened. "How did…?" "I know your name?" The man finished his question.

"My employer has resources all over the country. Let's see," The man pick up a folder from a near by counter, "Virgil Hawkins, A.K.A. Static, 15 years of age, second child of Robert Hawkins. Mother is deceased, older sister Sharon. A student at Dakota Union High and spends most of his time in the presence of a one Richard Foley. Approximately one year ago you were exposed to a gaseous mutagenic compound that gave you control over electricity and magnetic fields. How am I doing so far?"

Virgil glowered. _"Man, this guy knows everything about me.'_

"Since you know so much about me, it would be _rude_ to not introduce yourself." Virgil made sure his words were full of spite.

The smirk never faltered from the guys face, "I am Dr. Baxter Stockman, lead scientist of these fine facilities."

"So why am I here?" Virgil asked, determined to get some answers.

"Let's just say we are in need of you special talents." Stockman replied.

"Yeah, that's what the chick said, but why exactly?" Virgil asked.

"Your feeble, adolescent mind could never possibly hold the intellect to comprehend."

"What, your fancy records don't mention that I tested above average intelligence, especially in science? Why don't you just try me?" Virgil challenged.

**Normal POV:**

The taunt was too much for Stockman. _'This child is exasperating.' _"Fine. We need your immense capacity of electrical energy to provide power to a device which I built. The technology involved is highly diverse, but the main component is an explosively pumped Flux Compression Generator, or FCG. The FCG makes the device capable of producing electrical energies on the grounds of tens of MegaJoules in tens to hundreds of microseconds, in a relatively compact package. The purpose of the device itself is to use a fast explosive to rapidly compress a magnetic field, transferring much energy from the explosive into the magnetic field. The intense magnetic forces that result causes the immediate failure of all electric based technology, especially equipment that has been internally shielded against electromagnetic attack."

Stockman finished his heavily jargoned explanation confident that this _child_ did not grasp what he had said.

Virgil listened to the mans' description with an arm across his chest supporting the other, and his hand was lightly stroking his chin in thoughtfulness.

"So, basically you built an Electromagnetic bomb." Virgil said with indifference.

Stockman was stunned.

"What I don't understand," Virgil continued, "is why you need me. You could get enough power to knock out a large portion of the country easy…"

Comprehension lit Virgil's features as his eyes widened in alarm and his arms dropped to his side, "You're planning to use the bomb on the entire planet, that's why, because I have the power you need."

"It appears that I underestimated you." Stockman turned away, obviously angry that a mere child figured it out so quickly.

"Y-you can't do that." Virgil stuttered, still in shock, "Millions of innocent people will get hurt or killed."

Virgil was furious as he pressed against the wall of his prison. "And I _won't_ help you"

"Heh, you have no choice" answered Stockman, "Of course things would be easier on you if you cooperated." After a few moments of silence Stockman let out a light sigh, "No matter. There are ways of obtaining what we require of you."

As Stockman said this the air holes at the top of the containment unit closed save for one. From out of the ceiling a hose descended and attached itself to the remaining hole and gas started to pour in. Virgil started to cough and gag. Before long his world once again faded into blackness…

IIIIIIIIII

Richie was really getting worried. Virgil was supposed to be back hours ago and he wasn't answering his shock-vox. The logical side of Richie's brain told him that everything was fine and the mission with Batman was just taking longer than planned. His gut, however, was screaming that something was very, very wrong. If the mission was the reason for the delay, Virgil would surely have let him know and second, Richie had no way of contacting Batman. Virgil had taken the only communicator with him on his mission and it would take far too long to hack into the Dark Knights computer systems.

Richie paced around headquarters, racking his super genius brain for solutions, when Backpack gave his tall-tale signal of Bang Baby activity.

"Who is it Backpack?" Richie asked out loud, because he hasn't yet donned his helmet. The robot gave a series of blips and beeps, conveying the information to its creator.

"Hotstreak. Figures."

Richie quickly changed into his Gear persona and was soon flying towards the coordinates that Backpack relayed to him. On the way Richie thought about their last fight with the pyromaniac. Something had seemed off to Richie at the time, but he had just brushed it off. Now though, he could use some answers.

Richie found Hotstreak with little trouble. It was hard to miss all the fiery explosions. He was out of control. It was like he wasn't expecting Static or himself to show up and stop him this time. This only made Richie's suspicions grow. He grabbed some of the zap caps he designed especially for restraining their favorite hotheaded criminal. Richie threw them and they hit their target. Hotstreak was caught by surprise and fell flat on his face against the concrete.

"Hey, what the…you? I thought they were after both of you. Great, how nice 'a them to leave that part out." He mumbled, but Gear caught every word. The action was swift and before Hotstreak knew what was happening, he let out a grunt as he was being slammed up against a brick wall.

"What do you mean? Where's Static?" Gear asked with heat behind his voice.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin' brain boy."

Gear was through being nice. He decided to take a page from Batman's book. A little fear tends to loosen the tongue. He griped Hotstreak's bindings and took off. He flew up until they were far above the tallest buildings.

"Tell me what happened to Static or we'll see if fire can fly."

"Yeah right, you don't have the gut -- Aahhh!" Hotstreak didn't have a chance to finish before Gear released his hold on him. After a few terrifying seconds he came to a gut wrenching stop. "Okay, okay…" He managed between gulps of air, "I'll spill, I'll spill, just…d-don't do that again." Hotstreak quietly sighed in relief as they touched down on a rooftop.

"Start talking" Gear said with a solemn expression on his face and a sternness in his voice that brokered no argument.

"The other day this Asian chick and her humungous crony paid me to draw out Static. Said she wanted a demonstration or somethin'." Hotstreak supplied and he was none too happy.

"Where did they come from?" Gear asked.

"Dunno and don't care." Gear made to take off with him in hand again, "Wait, wait!" Hotstreak panicked, he didn't like heights and he definitely didn't like the look in the hero's eyes. "I don't know, I swear, b-but the big guy did have this wicked tat of a dragon wrapping around his arm and it was purple. That's all I know." He spat out in a rush.

Gear didn't take his eyes off Hotstreak as he spoke, "Backpack, run a search on purple dragon tattoos. You better hope that Backpack comes up with something or jail will be the least of your worries."

Hotstreak gulped. _'Man, I never knew brain boy had a temper.'_

Some minutes passed before Backpack started beeping. "Looks like your pet found something." Hotstreak quipped.

"Yeah, lucky you." Gear replied. Before taking off, he turned Hotstreak over to police.

Gear hurriedly made his way back to headquarters and packed. He was going to New York.

IIIIIIIIII

It took him less than a half hour to reach the Big Apple. The sun was just starting to set, the perfect time to go searching for gang members, his quarry. At least Backpack found that there was a big-time gang in New York in which every member sported a purple dragon tattoo.

This was not going to be an easy search however, for Richie had never been to New York and didn't know the territory.

"Backpack, patch into the cities police channels and alert me if you her anything on gang activity."

It didn't take long before Backpack directed Richie to an alley. A woman was being harassed by five hoodlums. All had a purple dragon tattoo clearly visible. First things first, he needed to make sure the woman was safe.

"Hey, I don't think the lady wants to play with you guys." He yelled out, getting the attention of all six figures in the alley.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the bangers asked.

"The name's Gear, now leave her alone."

"Whatchya gonna do 'bout it kid?" Another one spoke up.

"This" and he tossed a smoke-releasing zap cap into the group, careful not to hit the innocent woman. While all the bangers were hacking and disoriented he swooped down and scooped up the woman and dropped her off on a roof top away from the alley and away from danger. Richie didn't even hear her thank him as he flew back to get some much needed answers.

He got back to the alley before the smoke had fully cleared. He only found two gang members still there. He figured the other three had bailed.

"Now which one of you knows where I can find an Asian woman who keeps the company of a really big dude with a tattoo like yours on his arm?"

"We won' tell you nothin'?" One of them said.

A few moments of silence passed. Gear sighed, "I'm waiting"

"Are ya deaf kid?" The same one asked.

"No I hear you, you said you 'won't tell me nothing' and that being a double negative means that you were actually going to tell me something." Gear stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Both said in unison, clearly confused.

"Honestly, didn't any of you go to school. You learn this stuff in like, fourth grade." Gear said.

"Ya callin' us stupid or somethin'?" The other one asked.

"Obviously" replied Gear, adopting a stoic stance.

"Why you …" Both men charged him at once, but Richie was prepared. He threw two zap caps (the restraining kind) and both men were soon under control.

Gear walked up to the two struggling men, but before he could say anything, something hit him in the back between his shoulder blades, knocking him to the ground. He quickly rolled to avoid another blow. The three other gang members had returned to help their fallen comrades and they brought ten more of their buddies with them. A fight ensued. Gear managed to release a coupled exploding zap caps but things were starting to turn for the worse. One guy swung a pipe into his abdomen and Richie doubled over in pain. Two men grabbed him by the arms and twisted them painfully up behind his back. He was at their mercy, but he had the feeling that they had no mercy.

"Let's show this _hero_ what the price is for messing with the Purples Dragons." A particularly nasty looking banger said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Richie squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the pain, but it never came. Instead sounds of fighting reached his ears. The two holding him let go to engage in the fight. Richie opened his eyes, but all he could see were four strangely shaped figures making short work on the gang members. Soon all were knocked unconscious or had fled.

"Dude, you okay?" Asked a voice, heavy with a surfer's accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He supplied, feeling a little dejected and embarrassed. He stood and brushed himself off.

"What do you think you're doin' getting' tangled up with the Purple Dragons?" This voice held a thick Brooklyn accent.

"I have reason to believe that a member, along with an Asian woman abducted my partner back in Dakota and brought him back here to New York." Gear provided.

"Karai and Hun" Another one spoke.

"You know them?" Gear asked.

"We've dealt with them before." A fourth voice said.

"That being the case, would you be willing to assist me in rescuing Static?" Richie asked, hopeful.

"Your partner is Static?" The fourth voice asked.

"Yeah, why?" But Richie was ignored. Instead the figure who last spoke turned to another, clearly the leader, "If the Shredder has Static --" "I know" the Leader cut him off, "we have to stop him."

The leader turned to Gear, "Can we trust you?"

Richie was confused, "Yes, of course, but why…?"

Before he could finish his question, the four figures stepped into the dim light of the alley. There, in front of him stood four giant turtles. Each carried different weapons and each wore a different mask over their eyes. The one wearing blue and carrying two swords spoke.

"My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers, Raphael," he gestured to the red one with giant fork things, "Donatello," pointing to the one in purple and carrying a stick, "and Michelangelo" the one wearing an orange band and twirling a pair of short sticks connected by a short chain, another was tucked in his belt.

"Call me Mikey"

"It's Raph"

"Donnie"

"And Leo's fine"

Silence.

"Well?" Donnie asked.

"You're turtles, so what? I've come across stranger back in Dakota. I'm cool with it." Gear said shrugging.

Leo sheathed his swords and stepped forward, extending his hand. Richie accepted.

Mikey came up to Richie, "So what's your superhero name? Mr. Roboto? No wait, it's, um, Mechano? Ow!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head thanks to a whack from Raph.

"No," Richie coughed, disguising his laughter, "The name's Gear."

"Awesome" Mikey said smiling widely.

Sirens heading in their direction caught their attention. "We should go somewhere where we can talk undisturbed." Leo suggested.

"Where Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Since the Shredder is involved we need to find out what he's up to and you'll need you computers for that right Don?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded.

"Then the lair is the only choice." Leo turned to face Gear. "Can we trust you with our secrets?"

"Yes" Gear replied with all the honesty and integrity he could muster. "In fact, let me prove it to you." Gear reached up and removed his helmet, "My real name is Richie Foley."

"Leo we can trust him." Mikey said, his seriousness was evident in his voice.

"How d'ya know Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Because, a superhero's secret identity is his most important advantage." He replied.

"Right" Leo said, "Let's go."

IIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Too long? It couldn't be helped, but let me know if you like the length or not. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, blame it on my professors.**

**A special thanks goes out to Devil's Shadows for their great suggestions! Everyone is welcome to give their own suggestions on stroy plots or characters they want to see or anything else you guys can think of. I will put those suggestions into my story if they don't interfere with my original plot line, which has already been written out. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The four teenage boys made their way back to the lair by way of the sewers. Richie refrained from commenting about the route they were taking. He figured it wouldn't do much for him to slight his new allies in that way. His instincts told him that he wasn't completely trusted yet. Richie couldn't really blame them though, he got the impression that not many people know of their existence, but Richie knows how to keep a secret and he will keep theirs if that's what they wish.

Leo scouted ahead, while Mikey and Raph took up the rear and Donnie walked along side their guest. Leo didn't think that this knew kid was a threat, but one could never be too careful, so he made sure to tell the others to keep a look out and make sure they weren't being followed. He led them the long way, taking an indirect route to the lair, just to be safe.

Donnie took this opportunity to…interview…their new friend.

"So, you're one of those Bang-Babies aren't you?"

Richie looked at him and gave a small friendly smile, "Yup" was his simple answer.

Don furrowed eyebrows in curiously, "What's your power?"

Richie's smiled wavered slightly at the question. The question was a valid one, but he has never liked to boast about his abilities.

"Uh, enhanced intelligence." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Behind them they heard Raph snort, "Great, another brainiac."

Donnie glared back at his cheeky brother and was going to say something about his rudeness when he noticed that Richie had become almost rigid.

"You okay?" Donnie asked, concern leaking into his voice, "Just ignore Raph, sometimes he can be a real…"

"No, it's not that, "Richie interrupted, "That name, brainiac, brought up some bad memories that I haven't gotten over yet."

A light bulb went off in Donnies' head, "Oh, I remember reading about that attack and how Brainiac, the Kryptonian super computer went on a rampage around five months ago and how the Justice League managed to stop it. You were involved?" He didn't remember reading anything about the lesser known hero.

Richie chuckled, but not humorously. "If by involved you mean getting my mind and body hijacked by a computer who used me to help it in almost destroying the Justice League, my own city and the whole planet, then yeah I was involved." By the end, he was almost on the verge of shouting, he was so angry. Luckily Richie had kept his voice low so only Donnie heard his tirade.

"Sorry," Richie apologized, "I still have some issues to work out." He felt horrible. He has never exploded like that before.

"Don't worry about it" Donnie assured him, "I went through something similar not too long ago. I contracted a synthetic virus that mutated me into a monster. I went out of control and nearly _ate_ Mikey as well as almost infecting innocent people with the virus. If it wasn't for my brothers, I don't know what would have happened."

"Yeah, same goes for me. If it wasn't for Static…" Richie just left the thought die. He hated to think about what could have happened.

"How long has Static been missing?" Donnie asked changing the subject.

"Don't really know. He went on a mission with Batman Friday afternoon and was supposed to be home early today. He would have contacted me if he was going to be late."

"You two close?" Donnie asked.

"Very. We're, um…together." Richie felt his cheeks grow hot and he knew his face was a deep crimson by now. The color change was noticeable to Donatello even in the dim light.

Donnie was confused by the obvious embarrassed look on Richie's face but after a few seconds comprehension dawned, "oh"

"Are you okay with that?" Richie asked with no heat in his words. He just wanted to make sure he didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable.

"I have no problem. Who am I to say who you love?"

Richie gave a small smile of appreciation.

They reached the lair with no trouble and Richie got the 5 cent tour and met Master Splinter, who promised to recount their origins as soon as the problem at hand was resolved and left the five teens to work out their rescue mission strategy.

"This place is way better than our abandoned gas station of solitude." Richie whispered to himself as he was given the tour. The lair was amazing. Each turtle had there own bedroom (In various stages of tidiness), but they had to share one bathroom, which Richie surmised was difficult at times with four teens. The living area gave Richie the most admiration, for there was an entertainment center that would be the envy of any adolescent (and even some adults!). Multiple TV's, gaming systems and countless DVD's made up the bulk. In the corner was a small area dedicated to what looked like a single computer, built from a multitude of different computers, but expertly built and obviously the work of brilliance. A small kitchen, complete with a stove, refrigerator, and a microwave was also present. But what really amazed Richie was the space the turtles used for their training, a dojo they called it, was decorated in the Japanese style with all sorts of weaponry hanging on the walls. They told Richie that their master had trained them in the art of Ninjistu since they were young, so they could protect themselves from the world above and they had made it their own mission in life to protect those who could not protect themselves, keeping to the shadows, as was the way of a ninja.

After the tour was finished, they all gathered around the kitchen table to discuss the situation over pizza and pop. The turtles gave Richie the run-down on the Purple Dragons, the Foot Clan and the Shredder, and Richie told them how he tracked down Karai and Hun.

"So, why do you think the Shredder wants Static?" Richie asked.

"Power" replied Leo, "It's always about power with the Shredder."

"Okay, Shredder has Static and Static has a vast amount of power, so we can deduce that Shredder is looking to retrieve a massive quantity of power from Static. The question is what he plans to do with that power." Donnie supplied.

"Some kinda weapon no doubt" Raph added.

"I know how to find out" Richie said as a broad smile made its way onto his face. "Backpack" Richie called and the four turtles watched in amazement as the robot sprouted four legs and walked into the kitchen from the living room (where Richie had left it earlier).

"Sweet" Mikey stated, "Where can I get one?"

"Backpack here is a one-of-a-kind. I made it myself along with the rest of the gadgets Static and I use." Richie explained.

"Dude" Mikey said with definite awe in his voice, "Better watch out Donnie or you'll find yourself replaced."

_WHACK_

"OW!" Mikey glared at his red-banded brother while rubbing the new bump forming on the back of his head.

Richie watched the exchange between the two brothers and decided he was glad to be an only child.

"Backpack, run a search for weapons based on high electrical intensity." They waited in silence while the machine ran its search. It wasn't long before it beeped with success at finding something.

"Now what?" Leo asked, confused on how they would retrieve the needed information.

"Now I have to use the interface in my helmet to access the information that Backpack has found." Richie explained while he put on his helmet. The data raced across the visor of the helmet at an incredible speed but Richie's brain could process it at a rate that could rival any computer.

The turtles watched as Richie read through the results of the search. All of a sudden Richie paled under his helmet.

"What is it?" Leo asked, not unkindly but still with a sense of seriousness in his words.

"An electromagnetic pulse explosive devise" Richie answered barley in a whisper.

"A what now?" Mikey asked looking to Donnie.

Donnie gulped before he answered, "A bomb that can wipe out all equipment that runs on electricity."

"And with Static's added power the radius of the bomb can be extended to encompass the entire planet." All eyes turned to Richie after he gave that piece of information.

"How is that possible?" Leo asked Richie.

"Well, from what I've read, an electromagnetic pulse, or an EMP, works by the fabrication of a very short but intense electromagnetic pulse which propagates away from the source with diminishing intensity. This magnetic field is usually generated by a device called a Flux Compression Generator…"

"That device is capable of producing energy on the tens of MegaJoules in only hundreds of microseconds." Donnie exclaimed.

"In English please Einstein." Raph said in an irritated tone. He was really getting tired of all the technical talk.

Donnie sighed, "Basically it means that that devise is a thousand times more powerful than a bolt of lightning."

"Exactly," Richie concurred, "But since he has Static, he could supply energy on the level of millions of times greater than even that."

"I hadn't realized they had developed weapons capable of this kind of destruction yet." Donnie stated.

"Uh, they haven't, at least not officially." Confused expressions looked at Richie. "I sort of hacked into the U.S. Military's top secret files." Richie acknowledged, blushing slightly and smiling nervously.

During the silence that followed, Richie took off his helmet and replaced his glasses on their customary perch on the bridge of his nose. Leo broke the awkward silence with a clearing of the throat,

"Well, um, how much damage are we talking about here Donnie?"

The question snapped everyone back to the problem at hand.

"Colossal. Not only will it take out little things like cell phones, and television," Mikey gave an audible gasp at that last bit of information, Donnie continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "but also cars, medical equipment and all computers. Basically anything and everything that runs off of electricity will be rendered useless."

"Actually, it gets much worse than that." Richie added.

"Worse? How could it possibly get worse than no T.V.?" Mikey whined.

"Wait" Leo said, his eyes widening with apprehension, "aren't nuclear weapons controlled by computers?"

"Yes" Both Donnie and Richie answered.

"What would happen if those computers failed?" Raph asked

Donnie and Richie exchanged troubled glances, but it was Richie who answered Raphs question.

"They could misfire and the entire world would be thrown into a nuclear winter." He said grimly.

"Hey, you guys are forgetting something." Mikeys statement caused everyone to look at him with a mixture of confusion and hope, "Static is a hero and there's no way he would give up any of his power if it meant hurting innocent people."

"That don' mean it can't be taken by force." Raph supplied.

IIIIIIIIII

Batman was getting increasingly concerned. Virgil hadn't contacted him yet, that being the only stipulation of his being allowed to go home by himself. At the time, Batman was reluctant to let the teenage hero fly home alone only because he was exhausted and his powers were severely drained, but there was a crisis at Arkham that needed his immediate attention. He had offered for Robin or Alfred to accompany him on his journey, but Virgil had vehemently refused, assuring everyone he was fine and would find a place to recharge on the way home.

In hindsight Batman realized that he should have insisted, but now is not the time for what-if's. The fact of the matter is Virgil wasn't answering his communicator and he had no way of contacting Richie to see if Virgil had made it back safely.

"Still haven't heard from Static?" Inquired Dick. He had just come from the dressing room in his civilian clothes to find Batman pacing in front of the Bat-computer.

"No" was the reply.

"Huh, he probably just lost the communicator like he did last time." Dick commented. "Can't you contact Gear through his robot?"

Batman smirked inwardly. He hadn't actually thought of that. Half of him was very annoyed that he hadn't, but the other half was impressed with his young wards' initiative.

"It'll take several hours for me to hack into its system. In the mean time take the Batwing to Dakota. I have a feeling…"

Dick cut him off abruptly, "Ah man, whenever you get one of your 'feelings' we usually end up dangling over boiling acid or something." Dick moaned.

Batman looked at his ward and the slits in his mask narrowed into one of his infamous glares. A glare that said, quit-messing-around-and-get-moving. Used to his mentors' ways by now, Dick simply rolled his eyes at 'the look', "Fine I'm going." He said as he turned and headed back into the changing room. Not five minutes later Robin left in the Batwing and Batman began the arduous task of hacking into Backpacks systems.

* * *

Robin's first stop was the gas station Dakotas hero-duo used for headquarters. Finding it empty, he decided to check Virgils' house. He knew that Virgils' dad new of his sons superhero status, but he didn't want to worry him if it wasn't necessary.

Robin climbed quietly in through the unlocked window into Virgil's room. The room was fairly clean, well, as clean as a teenager usually keeps their room, meaning there were clothes lying all over and books, comics and dirty dishes cluttering up the floor.

Not finding any evidence that Virgil was home, Robin flew around town looking for any sign of Static or Gear while listening to the local police channel hoping to catch any activity involving the two heroes. He heard and saw nothing after making a full sweep of the city.

"This is not good." He commented to himself as he opened a communiqué to Batman.

Batmans' monotone voice answered, "Anything?" He asked.

"No. There's no sign of Static or Gear. Something's up." Robin replied, worry for his friends laced his voice.

"Come back to Gotham, I'm almost through Gears firewalls." Batman informed.

"Okay, see you in a few, Robin out." Robin closed the channel and proceeded at top speed back to Gotham. He had a bad feeling about this.

IIIIIIIIII

Richie paced the floor in Donatello's lab. He stayed behind, along with Donnie to gather any more information, while Leo, Raph and Mikey went on a reconnaissance mission to try and find out where Shredder is keeping Static.

Noticing the other teens worried features, Donnie tried to offer some comfort, "They'll be back soon." He said. "And Raph can be _very_ convincing when wants to be, he'll get the information we're looking for."

"Yeah," Richie said giving a small smirk, "he reminds me someone." Richie commented thinking of a particular moody Black Knight. "Although, compared to him, Raph looks weak."

Don made a face reminiscent of one who just stuck a handful of sour candy into their mouth. This made Richie burst out laughing. Richie had just calmed down when the door to the lair opened. Donnie followed Richie when he left the lab to see what the others had found out.

"Got a classic good news/bad news situation for ya." Mikey said with enthusiasm.

_WHACK_

"Ow, Raph…"

"Now's not the time guys." Leo intervened before Mikey and Raph could get into one of their tumbles. The two settled for giving each other the 'glare of death'.

"You said you had good news?" Donnie prompted.

"Yeah," Leo answered, "We found out where they're hiding Static."

"So what's the bad news?" Richie asked, fearing the answer.

"He's bein' held in the Saki building." Raph replied.

"Saki? As in Oroku Saki? The renowned businessman?" Richie asked.

"Renowned my shell, he's the Shredder." Raph provided.

"Him?" Richie exclaimed with disbelief.

"The one an' only kid." Raph sardonically replied.

Donnie voiced a very important new obstacle, "How are we supposed to get in, find, Static and get out again without getting our shells waxed?"

But before they could start with the planning, Backpack started frantically beeping.

"Huh, Dude? Your backpack-thingy isn't gonna blow up on us is it?" Mikey asked, somewhat unnerved at the machines actions.

"No," Richie replied while he walked over to his robot, "but someone is hacking their way into its system." He said nonchalantly.

"You don't sound too concerned about that." Donnie said somewhat surprised.

Richie smiled, "That's because there is only _one _person, besides myself, capable of hacking into Backpacks systems." Richie said as he picked up his helmet.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Richie put on his helmet before he answered, "Batman."

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIII

Chapter 5

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. His fingers brushed across the foreign devise stuck there.

When Virgil had awoken, he discovered this…thing was attached to the base of his skull. It reminded him of those devises that the people in the Matrix movies sported that allowed them to re-enter the Matrix.

He had tried to pry it off, but found out that it wouldn't be that simple. Just like the characters in the movies, it continued down beneath the surface of his skin, piercing muscle and tendons and tangling with nerves. Whatever 'it' was or what it was for, he didn't know.

Virgil sat leaning up against the wall of his plastic prison, thinking. After all, it was the only thing the teen could do. Left to his own devises, Virgil let his mind wander. He thought about a lot of things. How long has it been since he was nabbed? Did anyone know he was missing? His family was sure to be freaking out by now and if he made it out of this, his Pops surely wasn't going to let him go with Batman again.

_If_ he made it out? Of course he was going to make it out! Richie was bound to figure out what had happened and rescue him. He was a genius after all! Thinking of Richie brought more…pleasant thoughts to mind.

Virgil was lost in daydreams of what brazen activities he and Richie would do after this ordeal was over, when the sound of the door opening brought those delightful dreams to an abrupt and unwelcome end. Virgil let out a frustrated sigh, _'Man can't a guy enjoy his daydreaming in peace? It was just getting to the good part.'_

He looked to see who had so rudely chased away his lustful fantasies and gave a groan when he identified the so-called-doctor Stockman. _'If he's a doctor, then Hotstreak's an outstanding member of society.'_

Stockman hasn't spoken to him much since their first conversation. He was still reeling from the fact that a mere child could comprehend the complicated nuances of electromagnetic theory. He was a genius. No one could match his intellect, no one!

Virgil stood and grinned as the man totally ignored him. He reveled in the fact that he had gotten under the man's skin. He had nothing better to do so why not entertain himself on behalf of his captor? Plus, it was his only way of fighting back. Virgil just couldn't give up without a fight, it was against his nature. It was so easy too. All Virgil had to do was play off the man's over confident ego and, bingo! Instant gratification for Virgil and flustered exasperation for the doc.

Unfortunately for Virgil, Stockman quickly became aware of the teens game and learned to ignore the taunting. This caused Virgil to forgo that tactic and try something else.

"What's up doc?" Vigil sarcastically greeted, purposefully using the nickname that he knew Stockman despised. His reward was a wince from the scientist, which caused a smirk to flicker on his lips.

Stockman didn't even look up from his task when he answered, "Enjoy yourself while you can, you little upstart. Soon you'll no longer find your situation so amusing." Stockman started to chuckle slightly after he gave that not so cryptic statement.

"Wanna let me in on the gag?" Virgil asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, just that you'd be lucky to live to tell the tale when I'm finished."

Virgil's smile immediately vanished.

Silence dominated the next few minutes.

Virgil watched as Stockman was apparently gathering medical supplies. He needed to find out exactly what his role was in this big scheme. From what he knew so far, he seemed to be the major player.

"So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to give the power to make this weapon work, right?" He asked breaking the silence. Stockman looked at him with slight confusion and indecision in his eyes. "Yes." was his terse reply.

"How exactly am I supposed to perform this, obviously important and dangerous feat when I have no power to speak of?" He had to play his cards just right or he wouldn't get the intel he was after.

Stockman smiled. Virgil didn't like the look, not one bit.

"It just so happens that is why I am here. I need to run some tests before the power integration and upload."

"What kind of tests?" Virgil was starting to get nervous. Correction, he was already nervous, he was starting to get scared. Really scared.

"We need to know exactly how much energy you are able to absorb, how much you can expel, and how long you can keep up a steady discharge of any given magnitude."

"Again, how am I supposed to carry out your tests with no power?"

"I will give you the necessary power." Stockman answered, clearly irritated from all the pointless questions.

Virgil was feeling audacious, "If you give me power, what's to stop me from using it on you and escaping?"

"That little devise I implanted," Virgils hand shot up to the devise on his neck,

"is designed to block the impulses of your brain, effectively jamming the signals it sends to the rest of your body. It won't kill you, unfortunately we need you alive, but it would stop your ability to use your powers against us. You will only be able to use them when and how _I_ want you to." Stockman smugly replied.

He then pushed a button on a console by the door, "Send them in." The door opened and several men in heavy duty SWAT-like gear, filed into the room. They were armed with what Virgil identified as tranquilizer guns with plenty of extra ammo. Once the men had positioned themselves around the room, Stockman went to the computer and imputed a command. Immediately Virgil's cell began to recede down into the floor.

Virgil remained where he was and desperately tried to find a means of escape.

"Come here" Stockman insisted, gesturing to a chair which looked to Virgil to be like that found in a dentist office, except this chair came with complimentary restraints.

"No way man!" Virgil exclaimed as he backed up, away from the chair waving his arms in front of him and shaking his head profusely. He stopped when he bumped into something, or rather some_one_. He looked up into the face hidden under a tinted visor. Virgil gulped. The man raised a stick with a forked end and pressed it into Virgils' ribs. Virgil felt a powerful shock and the pain that went with it, but the electricity the coursed its way through his body felt weird, off somehow. It was the same as before when he had tried to power up. He couldn't absorb it. It felt like it wasn't from here, from Earth. Then, everything clicked, _'That's it'_, he thought.

He looked at Stockman, "This tech, none of this," he waved his arm to include the entire room, "is from Earth, is it? That's why I can't absorb it." Partly he was stalling, he didn't want to get in that chair, but the other part of him was curious, too much so for his own good.

"You are a bright one aren't you?" Stockman said, "Yes all the technology in this room was acquired from a race called the Utroms. The walls shield the room from the rest of the building and the outside world, but we cannot delay any longer, COME HERE!" He demanded more fervently than the last time.

Virgil's hesitation to comply earned him another, more powerful shock. With a final, nasty look at the guard, Virgil reluctantly walked over to the chair, closely followed by the guard. He paused for a moment at the chairs side, but climbed in when the guard issued a silent threat by activating his weapon, showing the current of the alien energy between the two prongs.

His wrists and ankles were secured with the restraints, which were made of the same plastic as the walls of his cell were. All he could do was lay there as Stockman ripped his shirt off and hooked him up to all sorts of wires and machines.

IIIIIIIIII

Back at the lair, the turtles stood with looks of total disbelief at Richie as he talked to the Dark Knight himself. Mikey was the first to break the silence,

"Dudes, he actually knows Batman? Seriously? That is so totally awesome!"

"Isn't that the vigilante who operates in Gotham City?" Leo asked, ignoring his younger brothers enthusiasm.

"That must be who Richie was talking about earlier." Donnie mumbled, not hearing his brothers' conversation taking place around him, but no one seemed to pay any attention to his comment either.

"He's so much more than that Leo," Mikey exclaimed, clearly getting very excited, "he protects the citizens of Gotham, always working from the shadows, just like us."

"Yeah, an' from I've heard, he makes me look like a push-over." Raph commented. Mikey snickered and that earned him a glare from the red banded turtle.

"How so?" Donnie asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Jus' that he uses fear an' intimidation that can make the most hardened criminal spill 'is guts." Raph replied.

"Doesn't sound like he's very honorable and I'm not sure we want that kind of help." Leo stated.

"You know," Mikey said, his eagerness fallen a couple of notches at his brothers opinions of one of his favorite heroes, "witnesses have always reported that the things he does are impossible for any ordinary human. D'you think it's possible that he isn't?" No one had a chance to answer his question however,

"Oh he's defiantly human."

They all turned their attention back to Richie who had taken off his helmet, visibly done with his chat, and putting his glasses back on. "He is just _very_ good at what he does."

"So what's the plan?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Batman is on his way to New York with Robin and he wants me to meet with him so I can fill him in with what I've learned so far about Static's disappearance." Richie supplied.

"What 'bout us Leo? We can't jus' leave it up ta them, not with the Shredder involved, this is _our_ city."

"I agree with you Raph, but I'm more than a little concerned with reveling ourselves to so many people." Leo replied. He was clearly at odds with himself and what he should do. He was responsible for this family and the more people who knew of their existence, the bigger the chance of them being discovered by the wrong people. On the other hand, a lot of lives were at stake and the Shredder needed to be stopped.

Richie spoke up, trying to placate the situation, "Batman may be a sketchy character but he has never crossed the line and he is very trustworthy to those who truly deserve it. I'm confident he'll keep your secret. No one can get information from Batman if he doesn't want them to have it."

"How about it Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I guess we'll just have to meet him and find out. Where are you supposed to meet him?" Leo inquired.

"At 97th and Lexington in 20 minutes." Richie replied.

"That's clear across town!" Raph exclaimed, "We'll hafta haul shell ta get there in time."

"Then we better get going. I just have to fill sensei in." They all watched as Leo headed towards Splinters room and waited for him to return.

Less than 5 minutes later, the turtles were jumping across the rooftops of the city with Gear flying in the air beside them.

IIIIIIIIII

Robin guided the Batwing through the tunnels to the Batcave. The canopy of the aircraft opened and he was about to jump out when he spotted a shadow making its way towards him.

"Don't bother getting out. We're leaving." Batman announced.

"Where're we going?" Robin asked as he buckled himself back in.

Batman jumped effortlessly into the cockpit and started the engines. As the canopy closed he answered, "New York."

They made record time in reaching the Big Apple. When Robin could see the city's skyline he opened his mouth to ask what the plan was, but the Caped Crusader seemed to read his mind, "We're meeting Gear at the New York branch of Wayne Enterprises. He has a theory about what happened to Static."

"Right, of course he does, but why's he in New York?" Robin asked not receiving an answer, but not really expecting one either.

Gear was already there waiting for them on the roof. The Dynamic Duo grappled down from the Batwing.

Gear was just about to speak when Batman spoke first, "Why don't your friends join us?" He asked in his trademark, dark-and-serious Batman voice.

From within the shadows, the three heroes heard low voices cursing.

"Dude how'd he know we were here?"

"Prob'ly 'cause 'a yer loud breathin'."

"He's very observant that's for sure."

"Knock it off you guys. He knows we're here, we might as well introduce ourselves properly."

Gear chuckled at the reaction of the turtles. He had tried to tell them that Batman would be able to tell that they were there, but they had insisted on hiding in the shadows anyways.

As the four emerged from the shadows to stand beside Gear, Robin let out an exclamation of surprise, "Whoa…great costumes. Where'd you get 'em?"

His comment got Raph all riled up, "These ain't costumes kid."

"Oh…so you're really giant, walking, talking turtles. Cool." He shrugged as if he saw this sort of thing everyday. "One thing though,"

"What?" asked Raph.

"Do you always run around naked?"

"Why you little.." Raph started toward the young hero but Leo blocked his way.

In response to his comment Robin received a stern, censorious look form Batman. He immediately wiped the smile form his face and took a supportive stance beside his mentor. After Batman was satisfied that his young ward would make no more undue comments, he looked back at the four individuals before him.

Gear decided to make the introductions so they could get on with business, "Batman, Robin, let me introduce you to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." He gestured to each turtle respectively.

"It is a great honor to meet you." Leo said as all four bowed.

"Like wise." Batman answered as he remained standing tall.

Mikey, to the relief of his brothers, did not make a fool of himself or them like he usually does when he meets one of his idols, (meaning he didn't get overly excited and ask a million dumb, pointless questions and driving everyone insane). Instead he just stood there in a relaxed stance, acting his age for once.

"I'm sure your story is very…interesting, but we should get to the situation at hand." Batman said. "Gear, you said you knew what happened to Static."

'_Always to the point Bats'_ Richie thought. "Yeah, back in Dakota I tracked down Hotstreak who gave me a description of a man and woman. He said that they were very interested in Static and his abilities. I ran a search of an unusual tattoo the man had and that led me here, where I ran into these guys." Gear indicated the turtles, "Then Leo and his brothers helped me to identify them."

Here Robin cut in, "How'd they do that?"

"We've dealt with them before." Leo answered.

"They work for a big time crime lord known as the Shredder," Donnie supplied, "but only a few people know that he masquerades as a well-to-do entrepreneur named…"

"Oroku Saki. The self proclaimed leader of the Foot clan, an ancient clan with its origins in Japan. He's also an alien." Batman interrupted.

"How'd ya know all that?" Raph asked. He was dumbfounded that a total stranger, who lived far away in Gotham, could possibly know the truth about Saki and his underground organization.

"I make it my business to know." Was all Batman would say. Only Robin knew the truth, that Batmans' alter ego, Bruce Wayne, had investigated Saki when he came to the multi billionaire, seeking partnership in a new computer development endeavor. Batman's, discoveries of Saki's extra curricular activities caused him to cut all business ties, but Batman could never gather enough evidence to shut him down.

Richie turned to his new friends, "I told you that he was good." A small smile played on his lips at their obvious astonishment.

Gear once again took up the narrative and told Batman all about the weapon and its destructive capabilities, with Donatello giving his insights every now and then, and Static's role in the whole scheme.

"We have to stop this maniac before he harms innocent people." Robin stated, "Not to mention sending us back to the Stone Age, which is bad enough and we have to rescue Static."

"We need to get Static out _before_ they use him to power the weapon." Gear jumped in.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Donatello noticed how uncomfortable Richie had gotten at the mention of Static so he gave the two heroes the bad news, "There's a 97 probability that he won't survive the power extraction process."

The group was silent for a few minutes, then Mikey spoke up for the first time, "So what's the plan? We don't even know where they're keepin' Static."

"That's where I come in." Batman stated, "Meet me back here tomorrow night, sunset." With that said, Batman pulled a small remote out of one of the compartments of his utility belt. He pressed a button, calling the Batwing and replaced the remote in his belt and pulled out his grappling gun. Robin silently followed suit. Batman fired his gun and disappeared up into the night.

"See ya." Robin said as he too fired his gin and followed Batman, waving down to them as he ascended above the clouds.

"Well he was…nice." Leo commented.

"Yeah, he was yer regular prince charmin', the squirt wasn't too bad either." Raph added.

"He was awesome." Mikey said in an awed, dreamy voice. The others burst out laughing at his star-struck mentality.

They decided to call it a night…er, day, as the horizon was beginning to show the pinks and oranges of pre dawn. Richie was invited to hang his helmet at the lair and he gratefully accepted. So they made their way back to the lair to get some shut-eye, it was going to be a long day.

IIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I've alreayd started writng the next chapter, but I will update my other story first. No worries, hopefully it will only be a week maybe a week and a half when I post the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, it's been a while since I updated I know. Sorry about that. i won't bore you with the details of the delay, but if you really want to know, you can contact me and I will gladly fill you in. Now, without futher ado...**

IIIIIIIIII

Chapter 6

Karai walked down the hallway portraying an air of calmness and confidence that she did not feel. She has just had a disturbing conversation with Hun, concerning a group of his purple dragons, (why the Shredder puts up with those poor excuses for fighters she'll never know, but it wasn't her place to question her master). Apparently they had an interesting run-in with the turtles.

During the skirmish, one had the sense to play possum. He overheard something that could put an end to the Shredders plan and it was her duty to inform him of this development.

Karai hesitated outside the doors to her masters' private room, but only for a moment. He was not going to receive the information with favor. At least she would be the one to deliver the news, thus sparing some unfortunate soul the Shredders wrath.

Karai took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside. Saki was sitting in meditation. Karai kneeled, facing her adoptive father and waited respectfully.

"What is it Karai?" His eyes were still closed when he finally acknowledged her presence.

"Master, there has been an unexpected development that may cause interference with your plans."

Saki's eyes snapped open.

Not needing further prompting, Karai continued, "The subjects' partner was seen with the turtles. The informant claims that they have teamed up and are aware of your plans and intend to rescue the boy…"

Saki released a cry of pure, absolute rage and slammed his fist on the floor. _'Wait...maybe I can work this to my advantage.' _He thought after his sudden outburst.

"What exactly is the relationship between the two?" he asked.

"From what I saw of our reconnaissance mission, they are very close Master. Perhaps even closer than just friends and partners." Karai replied.

"Hmm. Do you know of any way of contacting this boy, without alerting the turtles?"

"Yes Master. He has this device he carries on his back, an artificial intelligence, I believe, that he communicates with through his helmet." What did her master have in mind?

"Do you have its frequency?"

"Yes Master."

"Excellent. Bring me Dr. Stockman. I have a job for him. If this works, not only will my original plan succeed, but I will finally be rid of those menacing turtles as well." Karai bowed and retreated to do her Masters' bidding, leaving Saki to resume his meditation in a better mood than that in which he had started in.

IIIIIIIIII

The five teenage boys crawled down a manhole just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, casting the sky in a reddish hue. An old adage popped into Richie's head at the sight, _'Red at night, sailors delight; Red at morning, sailors take warning.' _Richie had a bad feeling, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. Batman said to wait, and no one in their right mind disobeys Batman.

Richie paused before lowering the manhole cover and disappearing into the sewers. He watched as people walked past the alley and as cars drove up and down the busy streets. The people of New York were starting a new week. They were worried about getting to work on time or getting everything on that to-do list done, but Richie couldn't help but think how lucky they were. They didn't know of the danger they were all in and they weren't the ones who had to try and stop it at all costs, even if it meant losing your best friend, your brother, your lover. But Richie wasn't going to give up on Virgil. _'Hold on V, just a little longer…'_

Once they got back to the lair, everyone was too exhausted to do anything but seek their beds. Richie changed out of his costume and crashed on the couch. It was lumpy and not very comfortable, but it would serve his purpose.

Three hours later Richie woke up. He gave a small sigh when he saw the time. Ever since the Big Bang, his need for sleep had been getting less and less, which gave him more time to spend on other things, like his inventions. His 'lab' in Dakota (the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, aka Static's and Gear's headquarters) was littered with unfinished gadgets. Most of the things he builds make it into his and Statics' arsenal.

Richie listened for signs that the others were also awake, but he heard nothing. Everyone was still fast asleep. He got up and gathered his things. He needed to make a trip to the surface to call his parents and Virgils' dad. He had to come up with a good excuse to tell them. Richie was thinking so hard that he didn't hear someone coming up behind him,

"Where're you heading off to?"

Richie jumped at the unexpected company. He turned to see Leonardo crossing the living room and into the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of tea, "Care for a cup?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just gonna give Virgils' dad a call. Don't know what I'm gonna tell him though."

"Does he know about the hero thing?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he found out a few months ago and he's still getting used to the idea. I don't wanna freak him out if it isn't absolutely necessary."

"What about your parents? Do they know?"

Richie was silent for a while, as he slid Backpack in his bag. He wasn't looking at Leo but he could feel the turtles gaze upon him.

"No. They don't. My dad is…well, he's not the most, understanding person. He would go ballistic if he found out that his son was a Bang Baby. He thinks that they're all freaks and should be locked up along with all the other criminals. Not to mention he already disapproves of my hanging with Virgil."

A silence past between them. Leo didn't really know what to think of Richie's statement. It sounded as though Richie's home life wasn't very pleasant. It made Leo appreciate Splinter that much more for giving him a safe place to call home and being an understanding and caring father.

"Well, I should go make that call." Richie said breaking the silence.

"You want some company?"

"Nah, I won't be gone long." Leo nodded in acknowledgement and Richie grabbed his bag and left the lair. He walked through the sewers, retracing his steps from earlier and climbed up to street level at the nearest manhole. He casually walked out of the alley and across the street to a payphone. The line rang twice before it was answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. H"

"Richie, thank goodness. Do you know where Virgil is? He didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, it was late when he got back from Gotham and he was tired, so we just crashed at the gas station. Sorry we didn't call, we forgot."

"That's all right son. May I speak with him?"

"Oh huh, he's, um, in the shower. You know, getting ready for school and all." The excuse sounded lame to Richie as soon as it left his mouth.

"Okay," _'Yes, he bought it.' _"just tell him to be home before dinner…" Richie's high spirit fell crashing back down to earth. He didn't know when they would be able to get Virgil out, or what condition he'd be in, but he definitely knew that they would not make it back to Dakota by tonight.

"Actually Mr. H. we have …er, a test tomorrow that Virgil was going to help me study for. He was going to call and ask you if he could stay over at my place tonight."

"That's fine with me Richie, just have him call me. Have a good day at school son."

"Thanks Mr. H. Bye."

Richie hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. He decided not to call his parents. They would just think he was staying the night at Virgils' when he didn't show up for dinner anyways, so it was easier not to call. Just then his stomach gave a large rumble, reminding him that the last time he ate was yesterday morning. He looked up and down the street as he stepped out of the phone booth. He smiled when he spotted a bakery not to far down the street.

Richie entered the lair to see that Donatello had joined Leo at the table sporting a cup of coffee. He set four boxes of doughnuts on the table in front of them,

"Hope you guys are hungry." He said with a smile.

"Richie, you didn't have to…" Leo began but was cut off,

"Do I smell doughnuts?" Michelangelo popped his head into the kitchen taking a big whiff, "Mmm, doughnuts" Mikey said in an all too Homer-like fashion as he rushed to the table and reached for one covered in chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

But Leo smacked his hand away before it reached the much desired sweet.

"Ouch, what was that for Leo?" Mikey pouted, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Raph isn't up yet and…"

"RAPH! Rise 'n shine!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the kitchen heard a loud THUD coming from Raphs room, followed by mumbled curses.

"Okay he's up. Can I eat now?"

Leo scowled at his little brother but Mikey only shrugged, "What? I'm a very, hungry turtle who needs sustenance."

Just then a bleary-eyed Raphael entered the kitchen and plopped into the last empty chair, reached for a doughnut.

"Wha 'ime izit?" Raph asked around a mouthful of maple bar.

"10:30" Richie supplied.

Raph groaned and glared at Mikey for the early wake up call, but the orange clad turtle wasn't paying attention. He was too busy licking the crumbs and frosting his latest pastry left on his fingers.

Everyone finished their breakfast in silence, and soon all the doughnuts had been consumed except for one, plain and unfrosted.

Mikey reached for it,

_SMACK_

Once again Leo slapped his hand away.

"Ouch!"

"Splinter hasn't eaten yet." Leo said before Mikey could complain again. Mikey pouted but left the doughnut in the box. The dull thunk of wood on stone announced that Splinter was awake and heading their way.

"Good morning my sons."

"Morning Sensei" Chimed the four turtles.

"And good morning to you too Richard."

"Morning sir." Richie replied as a slight blush flushed his cheeks. Only his mother called him Richard. Splinter offered him a warm smile, which he happily returned.

"Did your venture to the surface heed any results Leonardo?" Splinter asked as he made himself a cup of tea.

"No master, but we have met another ally who has promised to help us."

Splinters ears drooped slightly and he gave an almost inaudible sigh, "Another knows of our existence? You think that is wise my son?"

"I assure you sensei, that he is a man of honor and knows how to keep a secret."

"Very well. I expect the four of you in the dojo in five minutes for training. You are welcome Richard of course, to wait or watch while my sons train."

"Uh thanks, but I think that I'll go fly around the city and scope it out." Richie answered.

Splinter nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. He paused, turned back and grabbed the doughnut before leaving for the dojo.

Richie helped his friends to clear the table before they had to head for the dojo. Once they left, Richie changed into his super hero persona, Gear, and once again went up to the surface.

IIIIIIIIII

He was flying high above the city lost in thought. Thoughts that always found their way back to Virgil, were they seemed to linger. Usually _he _was the one to get kidnapped, both as Gear and as Richie, to be used as leverage to get to Static. Static was the one to find and rescue him while simultaneously teasing Richie about always being his 'damsel in distress'. It always bothered Richie to be seen as the 'damsel' of the duo, but he would give anything right now to switch places with Virgil.

'_Is this how V always feels?' _Richie thought to himself, _'Of course it is you dope.'_

Richie swore to himself that once he had Virgil back in his arms he would never let him go. Well, okay, maybe he would after a day or two…

Gears lustful contemplations were abruptly cut off when an ear piercing noise sounded from his intercom systems. The sound only lasted for a second, but it left Gear confused. He only used the intercom systems to communicate with Static when their patrols forced them to separate. It was only hooked up to intercept the Shock Voxs' signal. He didn't even use it to communicate with backpack anymore, he used the implants Brainiac left behind to do that now.

"Backpack run a diagnostic on the…"

"That will not be necessary." Said a voice that sent shivers down Gears spine.

"Who is this? And how did you get this frequency?" Gear asked as he descended to a rooftop while silently instructing Backpack to record and trace the signal.

"You may call me the Shredder."

'_This is the guy who has Virgil' _"What do you want?"

"A trade."

"A trade?" _'Is it possible that he's been after me all along?'_ "What kind of trade?"

"I believe that we have a mutual acquaintance…of the mutated variety."

'_Shit, I know where this is going…' _

"Bring all four turtles and their rat master to me."

'_Ding, ding, ding, ding, I'll have I told you so for 500 Alex.'_

"And in return?" Richie didn't really need to ask, nor did he intend to agree, but he needed more time for Backpack to trace the foreign signal.

"I will return your electric friend."

Richie couldn't even begin to consider giving up anyone to a madman like this guy. "Do you really expect me to believe that you would just give me Static? I know what you need him for and I also know that his chances of surviving are zero, so don't take me for a fool."

"If you bring me the turtles and the rat, I will guarantee that your friend will be returned unharmed."

"What if I refuse? I stand a better chance of getting Static back with their help than trusting the likes of you!" Richie was starting to get angry. The nerve of this guy, thinking he would willingly sacrifice innocent lives…

"Are you willing to stake your friends' life on a chance?" When Gear didn't respond, The Shredder continued, "If you refuse my generous offer, I will proceed with my original plans and your friend will most likely perish. Either way, I win…"

'_And either way I loose.'_

"…the choice is yours."

Richie's brain was working double time to find a solution where he could get Static back without forfeiting anyone else's safety. He couldn't in good conscience sacrifice five lives for one, but he couldn't give up on Static either. Especially if giving up Static meant the end of the world as he knew it. But the world needed Static, hell, _he_ needed Static. But then again, both Virgil and Richie knew that being a hero meant that knowing that the needs of they many outweighed the needs of the few.

Richie knew he was beaten and the sigh he released mirrored his thoughts, "I accept your offer."

"Excellent." The Shredder said, sounding very pleased.

"Bring them to this address," an address flashed across Gears visor, "by 7 pm tonight, or the deal is off." The connection was severed and Gear was left feeling utterly defeated. For the first time since realizing his abilities, Richie had no answer.

IIIIIIIIII

Saki terminated the transmission with a rare triumphant smile on his face.

"Good work Dr. Stockman."

Stockman waved off the compliment, "It was child's play sir, any competent fool could have…"

"The testing is to continue as planned." Shredder cut off Stockman's' egotistical ramblings, "You are to get what I require, at all costs. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed. I have business to attend to."

Stockman turned and irately mumbled to himself, "…like a common telephone operator…doesn't understand my genius…take me for granted…simpleton…"

Stockman was so focused on his own thoughts that he did not even notice the man until after he had already bumped into him outside Saki's office. The man was dressed in an expensive black suit, crisp white shirt and a classy silver tie. With the man standing at a towering 6'6'', the doctor had to look up, into piercing blue eyes when he addressed the man,

"Watch where you're going!" He growled.

"Pardon me." The man said.

And even though the man had a passive expression of his face, Stockman got goose bumps when he looked into those blue eyes. They seemed to penetrate down deep, into his very soul. He broke the gaze immediately and walked away without further conversation, not aware of the tracking devise planted on his person. He heard Saki invite the man into his office before he was out of ear shot,

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, it has been a while. Please come in."

"Good morning Mr. Oroku." Wayne responded politely as he closed the door behind him.

"You honor me with the correct usage of my name. You would be surprised at how many business associates do not understand the Japanese tradition in which the family name is spoken first. Please," Saki gestured to a set of comfortable looking arm chairs by a window with a view over looking the city, "have a seat."

Wayne nodded his appreciation, "I believe it is good business sense to know those who you are considering in going into business with."

"Could I take that to mean that you have reconsidered my previous proposal to Wayne Enterprises?"

"Is the offer is still on the table?"

"It is." Saki couldn't believe his luck. Wayne couldn't have come at a better time.

"Then I believe that negotiations are the next step…"

IIIIIIIIII

Dick sat in Bruce's office of the New York branch of Wayne Enterprises, drumming his fingers on the desk in absolute boredom.

"I don't see why he brought me along if all I'm gonna do is sit around and do nothing. In fact, I'm surprised that he let me skip school for this. I might as well be in school, it's just as boring." He grumbled.

Dick continued to look around the room for something to distract him until Bruce was finished with his recon when his communicator buzzed from inside pants his pocket…

IIIIIIIIII

Saki stood with Wayne following suit, and offered his hand. Wayne readily grasped in apparent gratification.

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about Mr. Oroku, and I thank you again for taking the time from your busy schedule to see me." Bruce said, trying his hardest not to let his utmost distrust for the man before him show.

"You are welcome, Mr. Wayne and I hope to do further business with you and your company in the near future."

"You can expect to hear from the Board of Directors within the week." Bruce said as Saki escorted him to the door.

"I look forward to that call. Have a safe trip back to Gotham."

Saki closed the door and turned to see his adoptive daughter and most loyal soldier standing by the desk.

"I still do not understand Master," Karai quarried, "why do you seek domination over this planet if what you truly seek is vengeance on your former captors and enemies the Utroms?"

"Because Karai," Saki was beginning to loose his patients at the incompetence that surrounds him, "if I can control Earth, then I control its resources which I can have at my disposal to do my bidding in finally having my revenge!"

IIIIIIIIII

Once outside, Bruce let his schooled expression change from that of businessman playboy to that he usually saved for when he donned the cape and cowl. He really did not trust Oroku Saki and only feigned interest in opening negotiations to scope the place out. It was pure luck that he over heard the exchange between Saki and Gear. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dicks' number, "Suit up, we have work to do, I'll be there in five."

IIIIIIIIII

Virgil was granted a brief respite from the testing when Stockman was called away. He was very grateful for the reprieve because testing that was being done on him was very painful. He was essentially being electrocuted, but where as his powers would normally absorb the electricity, the chip prevented it. So the electricity just passed through him. Virgil over heard talk of compatibility or something but he couldn't focus to put much thought or importance into it.

Another test Stockman performed was very different. This time, Virgil was allowed, or rather, forced, to absorb the electricity. This test wasn't so bad until Virgil had reached his absorption limit, then it became painful as more and more electricity was building inside his body. Without being able to release it, the power had no where to go. He felt like a balloon that was filled with air to the point of exploding. Virgil could feel his cells begin to burst. He practically screamed with relief when he felt the incoming flow cease. Almost immediately he was aware of the power being siphoned out. It was sucked out to the extreme, until he felt that his internal organs would soon follow suit. He was left gasping for air.

But he soon realized that this respite wasn't really a respite at all because in the absence of the 'good doctor' he no longer had anything to distract him from the pain racking his body. He filled the room with the noise of his groans and whimpers. He feebly twisted and strained under his restraints in a useless attempt to get loose. He was exhausted physically and mentally and, despite the hurting and throbbing, he started to fall asleep, but before he did, he made one last plea even though he knew it wouldn't be heard,

'_Better hurry Rich. Don' know…how much longer…I can…hold…on…' _And Virgil lost the battle and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

IIIIIIIIII

**Does anyone know how tall Batman is? I just guessed so if I was off I apologize. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To my loyal readers (If I have any) I just want to say that I'm sorry for my long absence. Blame school and the endless labs and lab reports I have to write. ****But enough excuses and on to the very, very late update...**

Chapter 7

Richie had been gone for most of the afternoon, but the turtles had hardly noticed because Splinter spared them no leniency in their training session. The four brothers were dragging their feet as they left the dojo when Richie entered the lair.

"Yo! Mr. Gizmo, how's it shakin'?" Mikey greeted with a huge grin adorning his face. Again Mikey's enthusiasm after a tough physical workout astounded his brothers. He seemed to house a limitless supply of energy. Richie, however, didn't share in Mikey's zeal. In fact he seemed very troubled and even gave the tiniest flinch upon seeing his new friends. The motion was not lost on Leo as he quickly signaled for Mikey to stop.

Richie took his helmet off and just stared at it. Without looking up he chuckled nervously as he said,

"You know, I really should look into Backpack's com systems. Apparently anyone can hack into them." He was stalling and everyone knew it, but he didn't know how to tell them what happened. He didn't know how they would react. He took their silence as a cue to continue.

"Saki contacted me. I don't know how, but he knows that you guys are helping me and that we will try and rescue Virgil and…" He looked up and met Leo's gaze, "he wants a trade."

Leo narrowed his eyes as Raph let out a growl. Meanwhile Mikey and Don exchanged nervous looks. There was desperation in the young teens' eyes. Desperation and fear for his friend. It was this that made the four brothers nervous. They all stood there motionless for what seemed like hours. Richie knew what they were thinking by the looks on their faces and the change in their body language. He couldn't blame them for that, but his anger was growing that they would even think that he would actually do it. He couldn't stand the tension any longer and shifted his weight from one foot to another, ready to quell their woories.

Raph preserved the movement as a threat to him and his brothers and reached for his weapons and drew them. Instinctively, the others followed his example. The turtles didn't want to believe that Richie would turn them in to their most hated enemy. They offered their assistance to this kid and brought him into their home. They felt betrayed. It was Richie's turn to narrow his eyes. He couldn't hold his anger in any longer. He exploded,

"Do you honestly think that I would hand you over to the likes of him?" Richie's voice started off low but he soon found himself yelling, "I know his kind. I know what its like to be at the mercy of a creature who doesn't know the meaning of the word and I would never, _never_ put someone in that position."

They didn't expect this. They, Raph mainly, expected a fight.

Donnie looked like he wanted to interrupt, but Richie stopped him,

"No." Richie stopped him. He had calmed himself down, but he was still furious.

"I was grateful for your offer to help because you know this enemy; you know how he thinks, but I can see that I was wrong in accepting your help. It's hard to work with someone who doesn't trust you, so I'll go and let you get back to your lives." Richie turned and walked out of the lair, leaving four dumbfounded turtles behind.

"It seems that you have judged Richard harshly and unfairly." The four turtles turned to see their sensei in the doorway to the dojo. He looked sad and disappointed.

"But-"

"No, Raphael," Splinter cut off any excuse that his son was about to give, "There is no justification for the way you acted. Did you give him a chance to explain? No, you did not and instead you jumped to conclusions and treated him as the enemy, not as the friend that he has become in his short stay with us. Now go and rectify your mistake."

They bowed to their sensei and left on their search.

They hadn't been searching long, maybe about 5 minutes, when they found Richie. He was sitting with his back up against the sewer wall. Backpack was in his lap, wires spilling out with Richie bent over it with his tools in hand. He turned his head at the turtles approach and looked at them. Without a word he returned his attention to his work, ignoring their presence.

"Let me handle this. I'll meet you back at the lair." Donnie said. He had a feeling on what was really bothering Richie. He waited until his brothers were out of ear shot before he approached. Richie didn't even look up as Donnie sat down beside him.

"We were rash and stupid. We overreacted without giving you a chance to explain…sorry." Richie could tell that Donatello was sincere by the way he spoke.

He heaved a big sigh, "Yeah, me too. I usually don't blow up like that. At least I never used to."

"Master Splinter always says that if you bottle up your emotions, eventually they will explode."

Richie just shrugged as he disconnected some wires from Backpack and began to splice them together. Donnie was about to say something when Richie beat him to it,

"I guess that it's all caught up with me."

"What has?"

"Uh, let's see…I'm a 16 year old super genius Bang-Baby playing the hero who's mind and body was recently hijacked by an alien computer that used me in almost destroying the world. And because I have an unprecedented intelligence, no one trusts me; not even the Justice League. Still having Brainiac's implants throughout my body doesn't help either, especially with Superman. Everyone's afraid that I'll turn into a psycho and go on a crime spree like every other Bang-Baby, but unlike other Bang-Babies I pose a serious threat to the entire planet, again thanks to my intellect. Oh, and my black best friend is also my lover which doesn't bode well with my racist, homophobic father who believes that _all _Bang-Babies should be locked up and the key thrown away."

Donnie sat and listened to Richie's rant. Here he thought that he and his brothers had it tough not fitting in with the world above them, but apparently even humans had just as much trouble as they did. It reminded him that everyone had predigests against them, and that society was often unforgiving to its own people.

"Virgil," Richie said as he looked up from his work on Backpack, but still not quite meeting Donnie's gaze. "he keeps me grounded. When my brain gets too full, he lets me unload it on him. When my father is being exceptionally unreasonable, I escape to his house. He's opened his home and his family to me. They accept me, believe in me."

"Sounds like a true friend. I can't wait to meet him." Donnie said in reply.

"I think he'd get a kick from meeting you too." A smirk played at the edges of Richie's mouth, finally looking Donnie in the eyes.

Richie had apparently finished whatever he was doing and put Backpack back together.

"What do you say we get back to the lair? I'm sure Leo has already come up with a plan." Donnie suggested as he stood up, offering a hand to Richie. Richie looked up at him and smiled and accepted the proffered hand.

"Are you sure? I have no desire to be sliced and diced by your brothers."

"I'm sure. Besides you wouldn't be so much sliced and diced as you would be skewered."

"Oh that makes me feel loads better."

"This plan bites Leo." Raph's not-so-quiet protest reached Richie's and Donnies ears as they entered the lair. The two made their way to the kitchen where Raph, Leo and Mikey were sitting. When they saw Richie, he could tell that they were embarrassed and ashamed of their actions.

Richie wished that he had something funny to say to break the ice, but he didn't. That was Virgil's department. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for-" Richie said but Leo waved it off,

"No. we're the one's who should apologize, we-" This time Richie cut him off.

"Let's just call it even, ok?" Everyone at the table agreed and then Leo explained his plan. No sooner than he finished than Backpack went off again. The turtles stared at Richie with anxious expressions. Richie sighed with relief when Batman spoke over the connection, but the turtles were privy only to Richie's side of the conversation,

"You did? Uh huh. Yeah. I know, but…ok." At this point in the conversation, Richie developed a huge smile. "Right. Yeah ok. I promise, good luck to you too."

The smile still played on his lips as he regarded the turtles, "Ya know Leo, you and Batman are a lot a like."

"How so?" Leo asked.

"He came up with the same plan as you. Well, very similar anyways." After Richie finished explaining Batman's version, they all felt a little better about what was sure to be a very long night, well all except Raph who still protested the plan, who said it wouldn't work no matter who was backing them up.

IIIIIIIIII

"I'm sorry sir, but this is all I could glean from the child." Stockman informed as he handed Saki a sheet of paper with the results of the experiments. He spoke with the cockiness his voice always displayed. "You're lucky that I could get that much." He added.

"While I am very disappointed Dr. Stockman, I no longer require the talents of this particular subject. I have found a more efficient means to achieve my goal."

"You mean I have done all that work for nothing--"

"Enough of your sniveling Stockman." Saki commanded, which Stockman obeyed as he closed his mouth and stood awaiting further orders. "Now go prepare for more…guests."

"And just how many should I be expecting?"

IIIIIIIIII

"It's about time we see some action. I was starting to get bored." Dick commented as he and Batman sat on a roof behind the Saki building. The sun was just starting its decent behind the horizon. They were waiting for the change in guard to put their plan into action.

"You know the plan?" Batman asked his partner.

"Yeah, we go in, find Static, and I get him out while you provide back up for the others." Batman nodded his acceptance of that answer.

"But I don't understand." Robin continued, "You told me that Ninja's are spies and assassins and that their only code is to get the job done. So what makes these turtles any different than those inside this building?"

"Besides the fact that they have Static?"

"Well obviously that makes them the bad guys and deserving of a good beat down, but yeah."

"Despite what I said, some Ninjas have honor and follow the way of Bushido, as I believe is the case of Gear's new friends."

Robin thought about asking how he knew, but then remembered who he was talking to and thought better of it. Dusk had turned to night when the door opened and the guard on duty was replaced.

As soon as the door was once again closed, Batman stood up as he fired his grappling hook and swung down to the alley followed closely by Robin. There was an access door located in that alley way with only one guard. Batman made short work of the guard, rendering him unconscious with one well placed punch to the temple before Robin even landed. The door was locked with a very sophisticated mechanism, but there wasn't a lock that Batman couldn't pick. With assistance from a device from his utility belt he had the door open in no time. The door closed with a soft click after they entered. They entered a narrow hallway. It was sleek with white walls, ceiling and floor. Not a soul was in sight, nor were there any cameras scanning for intruders. No guards, not anything. It was odd to say the least. You would figure that a building secretly housing a rouge band of ninja conducting in illegal activity would have more security.

The duo both noticed this fact and it sent warning signals that neither ignored.

He again reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small device. It was the size of his palm and had only three buttons. Batman pressed one and immediately a red blip appeared on the screen superimposed on what Robin guessed was the blueprints to the building.

"I've got a lock on the doctor's position, he's in a room on the floor below us, and the only access to the room is on the floor above us. Smart." Batman started walking down the hallway.

"Huh?" Robin questioned as he followed, clearly confused.

"Saki has secret rooms with the only access on separate floors, to confuse anyone who might go looking for what he wishes to keep hidden." Batman answered.

"You mean like a prisoner?" Robin asked, though it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

Batman nodded, "Among other things."

Robin started to think about what those 'other things' could be but Batman disappeared around a corner and he figured that it would be prudent to follow. They quickly and quietly made their way through a winding hallway, encountering no one along the way. They came to a cross section with three ways to choose from.

"Which way?" Robin whispered.

Batman indicated the corridor directly ahead.

Robin made to start down the mentioned route but Batman stuck his arm out in front of him making him stop.

"What…?" Robin started to ask what was up but he was cut off with quick gesture.

After a few tense moments Batman lowered his arm to his side but he didn't relax in the slightest. "Something's not right..." Batman whispered "be on your guard."

With that said the two heroes started cautiously down the hallway. Batman made it three steps before he was sent flying. He let out a grunt as his shoulder collided with the wall. He quickly recovered and took a defensive position ready to face his attacker, but no one was there.

Robin anxiously scanned the halls around them, not seeing a trace of anyone. He sensed someone was behind him and spun around quickly with his arm out ready to strike with a back fist but he found nothing but air. Needless to say he was confused. He could have sworn…

"Oomph" he exclaimed as he was pushed firmly from behind. He hit the ground hard biting his tongue as a result.

Batman saw Robin go down and tried to go to his aid, but he was stopped by a brutal punch to the gut. He doubled over in an instinctual manner and grabbed his stomach, but the assault didn't stop there. Three successive punches landed on his face before his legs were swept from under him. He landed on his back and immediately attempted to rise but was kicked back down. He felt someone sit on top of his chest and grab his wrists, pinning them to the floor. Batman managed to throw his invisible assailant off and get to his feet and glanced over to his partner.

Robin was wildly swinging punches around hoping he would get lucky and hit something. But so far he was being disappointed and growing more and more frustrated with every miss.

"I would so kick your butts if I could see you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Be careful what you wish for."

The menacing voice came from behind him and as Robin turned his widened in surprise at seeing an individual covered from head to toe in a form fitting blue suit. Robin scoffed at the funny little goggles the figure wore over his eyes.

"What? Did you loose your contacts?"

His amusement was short lived however, when the ninja kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying. The resulting crash against the wall successfully knocked the wind out of him. He was on his hands and knees frantically trying to suck in the air his lungs demanded. He was still getting his breathing under control when he saw a shadow looming over him.

Batman was reminded of his concealed foe when a punch landed on his jaw. But this time he was ready with an electrically charged baterang and as his attacker made contact with his jaw, Batman jabbed the baterang into the offenders arm. The electric current effectively shorted out the cloaking abilities of the suit and rendered its wearer unconscious. Batman rushed to Robin's aid and disposed of his assailant with one blow.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" Robin managed to answer between fits of coughing an d gasping, "I'll live"

"Good. Let's go," Batman said as he stood up and turned from his young protégé, "we don't know how many more there may be or where they are."

"Right you are Batman."

Batman spun around with baterang in hand, but he did not throw it. Robin was standing there, seemingly by himself, with a very sharp sword at his throat. Batman knew there had to be more than one assailant because only one would not be able to hold the kid still and hold the weapon at his throat at the same time, but he couldn't tell their positions. They were invisible just like the other two they encountered before.

Robin tried to struggle free but whoever was holding him was abnormally strong.

"Drop it." The voice demanded. Batman complied and the baterang fell to the floor with a clang that echoed off the walls.

"Good. Now that handy belt of yours." At this Batman hesitated. Apparently, the voice did not like his hesitation. He watched Robin flinch as the sword sliced his neck, not deeply, but enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Be smart Batman. The belt. Now. Or the kid here looses his head."

Reluctantly, Batman complied and his utility belt joined the discarded weapon on the floor. Immediately, several pairs of hands had him in a vise grip, forcing his arms behind him. Once he was secured, the voice disabled his cloaking devise. He walked up to Batman,

"Excellent. What I tell you boys? These hero types are so predictable. You get your hands on one, the others come easily enough."

The true meaning of that statement wasn't lost on Batman. If Gear didn't hold to his end of the bargain willingly, he would be held to it forcibly.

**A/N: The good news is that I know how the rest of the story will go, the bad news is that I don't know when I'll have time to write (for this story or my other story). The other bad news is that I have to write the next chapter for my other story before this one. So, I'll try my hardest to find time to write. Please review, it makesme happy, and the happier I am the more motivation I'll have to get my homework done sooner so I can write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. As long as I'm apologizing, I'm also sorry that it is shorter than previous chapters, it seemed to be dragging on to me so I decided to cut it short. Besides, I love to torture y'all with my terribly horrifying cliff hangers, Bah hahaha! Ahem, enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Virgil was sitting against his cell holding his knees up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. He wasn't thinking about anything, just staring off into space. In this state he could loose track of time and forget about the pain. He heard the door open and looked up to see who entered. Other than the occasional ninja delivering his meals, no one had bothered him for over 24 hours. He wished he hadn't looked when he saw who came in. He didn't bother to fight the quickening of his heart beat and the hastening of his breath when Dr. Stockman walked into the lab. He was too tired and in too much pain to realize, or even care, that he was showing his fear. Stockman smiled at the reaction, loving the feeling of power and superiority it gave him.

"Good day my young experiment." He said in his usual smug demeanor. The fear never left Virgil's eyes as he glared at 'the good doctor'.

"No sarcastic reply today? Oh well, on to business. I am sorry to say that your previous services are no longer required."

This caused a million thoughts to cross Virgil's mind at once. _No more shock treatments. No more painful experiments. _But this is where the pleasant thoughts ended and realization set in._ No more use for me. What are they going to do with me now? They won't just let me go. _His eyes widened momentarily at this last thought, but then he narrowed them and continued to glare. Stockman started to laugh,

"No, we aren't going to kill you," he said correctly guessing at Virgil's anxiety, "not yet anyway. The Master still has use for you."

Virgil couldn't help the dispersive snort he let out.

"Yeah, well nothing your _Master_ has planned could be worse than what you've already done to me." Virgil knew that his only hope now was rescue (the improbability of this happening was becoming more apparent to him every minute) or a quick death.

The smile that played at Stockman's lips was the most sinister that Virgil has ever seen and he couldn't help but gulp in nervousness,

"How does leverage sound to you?"

"NO!" Virgil leapt up and charged Stockman only to be stopped by the walls of his prison. He knew who he was going to be used against and why they wanted him.

"Leave him out of this!" He hissed threateningly.

"Or what?" Stockman asked nonchalantly. He knew, just as Virgil did, that the threat was empty.

If looks could kill, Virgil would have revenge for all the pain the man standing before him had caused.

"What do you want? You name it and I'll do it. Just leave him alone. Please." He knew that no amount of begging or pleading would help, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Stockman's face lit up with genuine amusement as he started to chuckle. His chuckles turned to laughter as he turned headed towards the door.

"Stockman, wait!" Virgil cried out in desperation, but Stockman did not pause as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"STOCKMAN!" Virgil screamed as he pounded his fists on the alien plastic holding him back. Through the haze of his anger Virgil saw the tiniest of sparks when his fists hit. A small triumphant smile made its way onto to his face. All he needed now was time, but he didn't know how much he had left.

IIIIIIIIII

Raph just couldn't shake the fact that this plan didn't sit well with him. He couldn't help but feel like something was going to go horribly wrong. But he steeled himself anyway and swore that he would do his best to see that this plan succeeded. It won't fail because he wasn't putting his all into making it happen. His resolve got stronger as they approached the appointed site, but so did the bad feeling.

Raph wasn't the only one to have second thoughts. Mikey was nervous beyond anything he has felt before. His doubts lingered on his ability to pull off his part of the plan. He's never done anything this extreme before. Leo has had some crazy plans before, but they all worked out and everyone always came out alive and relatively unscathed. This is what steeled Mikey's resolve when they arrived at the back entrance of the meeting place.

"Just stick to the plan," Leo said, looking directly at Raph, who glared back, "and we'll be fine. If something goes wrong, we abort, meet back at April's and go from there."

Richie nodded with the others but he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to leave without Virgil, no matter what.

"Donnie, you're on." Leo whispered to his purple banded brother.

Donnie nodded and pulled out a device that would unlock the door and turn off any alarms associated with the lock. The devise was one of his own design, made from spare parts found lying around the junk yard and discarded items from the lair. Donnie was in his element as he hooked up the devise to the security device by the door and punched a few keys. The red light soon flashed to green as the group heard an audible _shlink _as the dead bolt slid, unlocking the door. Donnie put his invention back in his bag of tricks he carried and stood with a cocky smile that said, 'what-would-you-guys-do-without-me?'

Leo and Mikey cracked small smiles, while Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Let's do this already." Raph said impatiently as he walked into the building.

Leo watched his brothers as they entered the building. It was a trap and they all knew it, but Leo's plan used this to their advantage. He knew that Shredder had to be stopped tonight, at all costs. This went beyond their clan feud. This affected the entire planet and Leo refused to let the likes of Shredder through the world into chaos only to 'pretend' to be its savior for his own profit. Leo shock his head in disgust at letting his thoughts distract him, and followed after Richie, taking up the rear.

'_It's now or never'_ Richie thought as he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Leo paused. Thinking he heard a noise from behind, he turned and looked back. They had only walked about a hundred feet inside, so no one could have gotten behind them.

Leo barely registered something rapping around his torso before he was hit with a blinding pain. The edges of his vision went white and then started to spread inward. The pain was so great that he didn't even notice that he had fallen to the floor as his body went rigid. Leo happened to fall so that he was facing the other way. The last thing he saw was Richie slumped against the wall and his brothers trussed up the same as him and the look of intense pain on their faces.

Soft and muffled voices, as if from far away, was the first thing to break through the blackness, then the sensation of floating. He was being carried, but where to? And where were his brothers? Who ever was carrying him stopped and set him down, none too gently. He heard a rough grunt to his left and recognized Raph. A soft moan from his right told him that Donnie was there too. A thud sounded from the same general direction as Donnie indicated a fourth. After that there was silence when there should have been one more. Something was wrong.

Leo tried to open his eyes to see but they refused to obey. His brain was working, but his neural pathways apparently weren't. He tried to listen for any clues as to the identity of the fourth person drooped, but those stupid voices were distracting. One voice was a male and the other was female. The female's voice sounded cold and…pleased. Wait, he knew that voice…Karai! His eyes shot open and he swiftly got up on his knees even without the use of his hands and arms. Leo fought off the dizziness that consumed him after his hasty movement.

After he recovered, Leo looked to is left and saw that Raph was coming to, and then he looked to his right and saw that Donnie was also waking up. On the other side of Donnie was Mikey, but he wasn't moving. Panic began to take over until he saw the steady rise and fall of his brothers'plastron. He gave a mental sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was figure a way out of…wait, something was missing, no someone was missing. Where was Gear?

By now Raph and Donnie were also sitting up, although a little more sedately than he did, and Mikey was beginning to stir. No one seemed to notice that they were awake yet, which was fine to Leo.

"Where's Gear?" Donnie mouthed the question, not wanting to draw any attention.

Leo tried to shrug, indicating that he had no idea, but his restraints prevented the movement, so he just shook his head. He looked towards Raph and saw that his brother was working himself into a rage. It is going to be a challenge to keep him level headed for much longer. Raph spared him a glance and Leo gave him a look that said, 'Keep your temper under control'. Raph rolled his eyes and looked away, but Leo noticed that Raph had relaxed, but only slightly.

Mikey had finally sat up and shook his head. He had a pounding headache and his skin stung where the strange restraints were in contact with it. What were they anyway? Some sort of metal chord? And do they have to be this tight? Mikey started to try and loosen them but a faint hissing sound beside him made him stop. He looked to his left and saw Donnie a few feet away and he shook his head ever so slightly, indicating that now was not the time. Mikey gave a slight nod to show his understanding. They had to wait for the right time. A look beyond Don showed Leo and Raph sharing one of their looks. But he, like Leo, had noticed the absence of their friend.

They had been taken totally by surprise which was not only a jibe to their training, but it also hurt their pride being capture before they even knew what was happening. Mikey really wanted to make a witty comment to lighten their bruised egos but he knew that would draw attention to the fact that they were no longer unconscious. He would have to save the jokes for later. But Mikey might as well have said what he wanted because someone did notice.

"Mistress, all the turtles are now awake." A ninja declared, catching the attention of Karai and the turtles.

"Excellent" Karai said as she made her way towards them. "Now we may fulfill the agreement."

"What agreement?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah and where's Gear?" Mikey added. He didn't really care why they were here, he just wanted to find Gear, rescue Static and go home.

The smile that played on Karais lips made Mikey gulp.

"Why don't I let your friend explain that? After all, this was his doing."

"What are you playing at Karai?" Leo growled. "Your tricks won't work."

"It's no trick Leo." All four turtles turned shocked expressions towards the person who spoke. It was Gear.

"But why?" Donnie asked, disbelief lacing his voice. He was usually good at judging character.

"We accepted you as an ally and friend." Mikey stated, more harshly than he had ever spoken before.

"No Mikey, he's no friend of ours. A true friend would not betray us." Leo stated coldly. Richie dropped his gaze, looking ashamed.

"Saki offered to free Static if I delivered you and your family to Karai and I accepted his offer." Richie couldn't even make eye contact with any of them as he spoke, but he did at his next statement,

"Please you have to understand that it was the only way to stop him from using Statics' powers for his weapon and save the planet." He was pleading with them, wanting and needing for them to understand.

"It was the only way-" Richie started again

"You little prick." Raph growled, cutting him off. He had reached his limit. His anger had boiled over and was spilling out. "We trusted you!" He shouted, feeling the ultimate betrayal.

Raph had had enough chit-chat. It was time for their actions to speak for them. He started to struggle against his bonds. He was going to rip the little traitor apart for this betrayal, but as his struggles became stronger an electric current was once again sent through his body. It wasn't as intense as the first one but it was still strong enough to make him keel over onto his side. The others could only stare at their brother as he convulsed on the floor. He recovered from the quick shock and sat back up, his breathing a littler heavier from the adrenaline and the pain it caused him.

Karai was enjoying the scene playing out before her immensely, however her master did want his prizes undamaged so he could be the lone source of their destruction. So she had to put a stop to her amusement and not let the hot headed one destroy himself.

"From what your friend informs me, if you continue your struggles you will receive more electric jolts, each one increasing in voltage." Karai commented nonchalantly.

This presented a problem.

"Where is the rat?" She asked, her voice cutting the silence that followed.

The turtles all froze at this question and looked at Richie with hatred in their eyes and promise of death if anything happened to their master.

"I-I don't know. They never took me to meet him or showed me their hideout. I figured that four would be preferable to none."

The turtles let out a collective sigh of relief at this information.

This did not settle well with Karai. "The Shredder will not be pleased, but this problem can be easily remedied. Take them to their cells."

Ninjas surrounded the turtles and pulled them to their feet, forcing them towards the door.

"Wait!" Gear cried. "We had a deal. Where's Static?"

Karai's laughter echoed through the large room.

Mikey stumbled when one of the ninjas shoved him forward and it resulted in him getting shocked. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. The others tried to go and help their brother but they were forced to walk on ahead while Mikey was commanded to get back on his feet. He complied through his gritted teeth and gave his brothers a weak smile to show that he would be alright. Leo was desperately searching his mind for a way out of their current situation, but everything he came up with depended on them getting free of their bonds. He sighed is resignation. There was nothing any of them could do since even the slightest movement could set their restraints off.

When the turtles had left, Karai turned towards her last nuisance. Gear was livid with anger and it showed on his face and in his posture. Karai smirked.

"I had an arrangement with your father and I demand-"

"Your demands are mute." Karai interrupted, "You failed to bring in the rat and so you forfeit your bargain!"

The anger was quickly replaced by shock and surprise.

Karai snapped her fingers and Gear was surrounded by Ninjas with their weapons stopping just inches from him.

"Put him with his friends," She ordered. "I'm sure they have something they want to say to him. That will teach him to go against the Shredders will."

**A/N: Please review and feel free to offer ideas for this story. I have the story line mostly planned out, but if someone gives me a good idea, I'll see if I can work it in. I'm thinking one or two more chapters left in this story, so I need those ideas soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Is anyone still interested in this story? I hope so 'cause I'm going to finish it anyway. There are some inuendos to the Static Shock show in this chapter so if you get lost just let me know and I'll clear things up. I tried to explain things so you wouldn't get lost, hope I did ok. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

The brothers stepped out of the elevator into a stark white hall way. Michelangelo was still recovering from his earlier shock and was unprepared for the not-so-gentle shove from behind and stumbled forward where he bumped into another Foot soldier. He turned around. Without a word he pushed the turtle back into the first Ninja, triggering another jolt.

Mikey gasped as the pain hit and he didn't even notice falling to his knees. The shock lasted longer this time and by the look on Mikey's face, the pain had intensified. Raph was furious. He knew they had done this on purpose.

"Watch it pal." Raph threatened.

"Or what?" The Ninja replied.

With a low growl, Raph kicked the Ninja in the stomach causing him to crash into the other offender.

"We'll have no more of that." Another guard said as he and two others grabbed for Raph, Don and Leo, purposely setting of the restraints. All three dropped to the floor from the pain the electricity caused.

"This is too much fun," One guard said to another, "but we should get them to their cell."

When the shock was over, the recovering turtles were hauled to their feet and led down the hallway. Knob less doors lined both sides. The precession stopped about halfway down and a Ninja placed his bare palm on a panel beside the door. It flashed green and the door opened.

"Get in." He said.

Without any other choice, they complied. Raph stepped in first followed by Donnie, then Mikey. When Leo got to the threshold a katana blocked his way and he was yanked back by his shell.

"Not you blue boy" the ninja who opened the door said. "You have a reservation upstairs."

Raph, Don and Mikey started at this, surprise on their faces. They had expected Shredder to come calling for their blue banded brother, but not this soon. They all knew that if they were separated now, it would make it more difficult to come up with an escape plan. Mikey, being who he was, stepped forward so he had one foot in and one foot out of the room.

"Come on dudes, I'm sure Ol' Chrome Dome can-" He was cut off when the lead Ninja grabbed his throat and rammed up against the door jam.

"No one insults the Master!" He growls as he squeezes the turtles' throat, cutting off his air supply.

Raph and Donnie automatically moved forward to help their little brother, but the Foot soldier tightened his hold in response. The message was received and they stopped, but didn't back off. Mikey was coughing and gasping, struggling for air.

"Sir" Said another ninja, with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Lucky for you freak" he said to a gagging Mikey, "that Master Shredder has plans for you or else I would have enjoyed squeezing the life out of you." He tossed Mikey inside and the door closed automatically.

He turned to face a glaring Leonardo, "That wasn't necessary." Leo said.

"But it was fun!" Replied the Ninja as he led Leo away. Through the small window on the door Leo caught sight of the sparks emanating from Michelangelo's bindings, indicating another shock. He didn't get to see if is brother was ok or not. He could only hope that he would see his brothers again.

IIIIIIIIII

Raph and Don were to busy making sure that Mikey was ok to worry too much about Leo, though it was still in the back of their minds. The rough way in which Mikey was thrown into the room caused him to hit the floor hard. That alone was enough to set off another jolt, but the movement caused by the coughing and gasping for air that follows being nearly strangled to death made the shock last longer than it should have. Mikey went rigid, his eyes screwed shut in pain. Donnie wanted desperately to help his brother but him and Raph could do nothing but wait because of their own restraints. It seemed like an eternity before the sparks faded. When it ended, Mikey laid still, his face still scrunched in pain, but he was breathing even if it was still interrupted by the occasional cough.

"Don?" Raph didn't have to elaborate for Donnie to know what he was asking.

"He should be ok Raph. There will probably be bruising around the throat and it will be very sore for a while, but I don't think any permanent damage was done." Don said.

"What 'bout all the shocks?"

"Those I'm worried about." A questioning look from Raph told Donnie to continue.

"The shocks increase every time right? So if he keeps getting shocked without out much recovery time in between, his body won't be able to handle it."

"Damn, Mikey. Ya jus' had ta open yer big mouth didn'tcha?" Raph whispered, remorse mixed in with is usual gruffness.

"I plead temporary insanity due to mind numbing pain. Besides how was I supposed to know that Mr. Kill Joy would turn psycho on me?" Mikey's voice was soft and a little raspy but Don and Raph were glad to her it none the less. The small smile that played on his lips, also helped to reassure them that he would be ok. Mikey groaned as he got into a sitting position, he ached all over.

"Easy Mikey, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked, concerned at how pale his brother looked and the bruise starting to form on his neck.

Mikey coughed once before answering, "I'm good. Just a little sore, but getting these things off would make me feel loads better." He replied.

"Plus it would make it a shell of a lot easier to fight our way outta here. How 'bout it Donnie? Can ya do it?" Raph asked.

Donnie didn't miss Raph's anxious glance towards their recuperating brother. Donnie sighed,

"Raph I-" Donnie began but the door opening attracted their attentions.

Before anyone could react, someone was tossed in and the door slammed shut. As the newcomer stood up, the turtles recognized him. It was Gear. He had been roughed up a little, but otherwise he looked to be unharmed. He locked eyes with them and Raph let out a deep growl as he stormed towards the traitor.

IIIIIIIIII

They had reached Saki's private inner chambers walking in silence. Leonardo was escorted to the center where of four torches burned bright, bathing the rest of the room in darkness. He was forced to his knees. From the shadows, He appeared saying,

"In the future, you should choose your allies more carefully."

The Shredder's condescending tone angered Leo and he narrowed his eyes at his captor.

"Of course, your future _is_ limited."

Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the common threat and responded the same way he always did,

"What do you want Shredder?" Even though he couldn't see it, Leo was sure that Shredder was sneering underneath his mask.

"What I want is finally at hand. I have you and your brothers in my clutches and after I get rid of you, your rat master will be easy pickings. With the five of you gone, no one will be left to stop me from becoming the dominating force on this pathetic planet. My ultimate goal of annihilating my greatest enemies the Utroms is finally at my finger tips. All I have to do now is tighten my grip and squeeze the life out of them!"

Leonardo couldn't remain silent any longer,

"There are others who know of you and your schemes."

"Your pathetic human friends, Casey Jones and April O'Neil? They could never stop me."

"No, not them, though you greatly under estimate their resourcefulness. Unlike you, the people I speak of have power, but they don't hold it over anyone and they don't gain loyalty through intimidation of fear like you have to. That is _true_ power."

"That was a pleasant sermon Leonardo, but my power is inescapable." The Shredder snapped his fingers.

At his signal, a curtain behind him was pulled aside. The Shredder stepped to one side revealing something Leo had definitely _not_ expected. Batman and Robin were hanging by chains secured at their wrists and gags were covering their mouths.

"I knew Gear would tell you of our deal, it was my plan all along, but I was surprised to find that he had such…infamous friends." Shredder explained. "Of course they were no match for my Foot Tech Ninja."

Leo kept an outward appearance of defiance, but on the inside he felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. This whole venture was dependant on back up. The same back-up that was now hanging in chains as the Shredders prisoners. For the first time, Leo didn't know if he could get him and his brothers out of this alive. He felt defeated.

From the eyes looking at him from underneath Batmans mask, Leo could see the regret at this failure. But regret shown in Leo's eyes too. Regret of bringing more people into their feud with the Foot Clan and now they will suffer at the hands of the Shredder all because of them.

Leo switched his gaze back to the Shredder,

"What are you going to do with them?" He asked.

"They are no longer your concern." He said menacingly. "As for you and your meddlesome family, I have come to realize that you mutant freaks may be more use to me alive. For now."

Shredder again snapped his fingers and Leo was pulled to his feet and was being escorted away, but just as he reached the doors the metal coils encircling his arms and torso retracted into a small devise. Leo used his guards' surprise to his advantage and struck one in the nose with his elbow. Using the same arm, he struck the other with a punch to the face, both hits knocked their targets to the floor and out cold. Unfortunately that was as far as Leo got. There had to have been ninja hiding in the shadows because before Leo could make a dash for the doors several ninjas were on top of him. Even though he knew it was futile, Leo fought to get them off with all he had, but in the end they triumphed in securing his hands behind his shell.

"Take him and check on the others. If his bonds failed then it is likely theirs did as well." The Shredder commanded.

Leo was surrounded by Foot soldiers as he was encouraged to move. As they were leaving, the Shredder gave another order,

"Subdue them with whatever force necessary. I do not _need _all four alive!" The Shredder's threat was clear and Leo gave no resistance as he was urged forward.

After the prisoner was taken care of, a figure stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the Shredder.

"And what of these two Master?" Karai asked.

"I am confident that Stockman can find a use for them." With a bow Karai left to fulfill her orders and deliver the Dynamic Duo to the scientist.

IIIIIIIIII

Even though his hands and arms wee incapacitated, Richie still found Raphael intimidating. He supposed that the ninja could still do real damage, but he didn't wish to test that hypothesis. Before the red-banded turtle got too close to do any harm, Don stepped between them. The look on his hot-tempered brothers face was told him that his brother meant business.

"Outta the way Don." Raph growled, "I'm gonna pound 'im!"

"Raph wait," Donnie pleaded, "There are no cameras or listening devises, I've checked, so there's no need to carry on with the act."

"I ain't actin.' "

During their conversation, Richie spotted Mikey struggling to stand up off to the side of the two arguing turtles. With a nervous glance towards Raph, he went to Mikey's aid and helped him into a kneeling position. He immediately observed Mikeys paleness and when Richie touched his green skin, he noticed that he was cold to the touch and slightly clammy.

"What happened to you Mikey?" He asked, concerned for his new friend.

Raph snapped his head towards them, with malice in his eyes,

"Don't you touch him!" He yelled.

Richie snatched his hands away from Mikey as if he'd been burned and held them up in the international sign of 'I-mean-no-harm'.

"I just want to help." Richie informed.

"I think you've helped enough." Raph countered, walking to stand beside his brother protectively.

Meanwhile, Mikey had managed to get to his feet,

"It's not his fault Raph, he couldn't have known this would happen." Mikey said, trying to appeal to his steaming brother. He was a little unsteady on his feet so he leaned a little into Raph.

"What happened?!" Richie asked again, sounding exasperated.

"What happened?" Raph asked mockingly, "He keeps getting' shocked is 'what happened'!"

"How many times?" Richie asked.

"Too many" Both Mikey and Raph answered at the same time, though in different ways. Mikey sounded exhausted while Raph sounded pissed.

"Besides the initial shock when we were apprehended and the one when we were separated from you, twice in the last hour." Donnie answered. He just now noticed that Richies' helmet and mechanical backpack were missing

Richie's eyes widened slightly at that revelation and Raph didn't miss the surprise on his face that echoed his thoughts.

"What?" He growled, but he couldn't mask the worry that had crept into his voice.

"Um…it's just that with that many shocks in that short amount of time and taking into account the increasing intensity of the-"

"Spit it out Brainiac!" Raph commanded.

"I'm surprised he didn't suffer some sort of cardiovascular episode." The words flew out of Richies mouth as he cringed, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Raph growled again and wanted nothing more than to charge, but he stayed put because he was supporting most of Mikey's weight.

"It's not his fault Raph. He didn't know that I'd get shocked so many times." Mikey stated again, staring into his brother's eyes with a seriousness he rarely showed. "Right?" He looked to Richie for confirmation. Richie enthusiastically nodded his head in an affirmative motion.

"He's got a point." Donnie added.

Raph relaxed his posture, slightly, but kept the scowl on his face.

"Fine." Raph conceded. "But I want these things off. Now!!"

Richie hesitated in complying with Raphs demand and looked at Donnie. He didn't hesitate because of inability but out of fear. Donnie noticed the terror reflecting in his eyes, but the others only noticed the hesitation.

"Don't tell me ya can't get 'em off?" Mikey groaned, sounding desperate and panicked.

Richie sighed, "No, I can it's just that without Backpack to relay the release command to the Zap Caps, the only way to transmit the signal is through the implant He left behind. I've never accessed it before and I don't know what will happen."

"Who's 'He'?" Mikey asked at the same time Raph shouted, "I don't care what ya hafta do, get 'em off of us!" Raph's shouting over shadowed Mikey's question, so no one heard it.

"Ok" Richie conceded. He looked to Don and said, "Remember your promise."

Donnie gave a nod while his brothers looked at him.

"What promise?" Raph asked.

"Not now Raph, just hope I don't have to keep it." Donnie answered.

Without any more delay, Richie closed his eyes and his face took on the look of extreme concentration. He stayed that way for several minutes, standing motionless while the turtles waited. Just when Raph's patience was starting to grow thin, Richie's eyes suddenly snapped open. But something was wrong, his eyes were glowing! Instead of the sky blue color they usually held, the brothers saw a bright golden yellow. A moment later the restraints went slack and fell to the floor recoiling into what looked like a small hand grenade.

"Dude, thanks. That feels so much better!" Mikey said as he stretched out his arms and shoulders.

"Uh, dude? You ok?" Mikey asked after he got no response.

Richie had begun breathing hard, his face screwed up in serious concentration.

"Ah shell." Donnie whispered in undeniable comprehension.

"What's goin' on Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Exactly what he was afraid of would happen _is_ happening, _He_ is trying to take control."

"Who's this 'He' everyone keeps talkin' about?" Mikey asked, confused.

"No time now Mikey, we have to snap him out of it before it'd too late."

Donnie moved forward quickly, but cautiously, "Richie? Listen to me, you are stronger than Him. Don't let Him gain control."

Suddenly, Richie let out a half grunt, half scream as he fell to his knees gripping his head with both hands.

"That's it Richie, fight back. You can beat Him." Donnie encouraged as he knelt close to his friend.

Raph and Mikey had no clue what was happening, so they could only stand back and watch.

**A/N: It wasn't my longest chapter, but it wasn't my shortest either. Let me know what you thought about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah I'm VERY late. Again. And yes this chapter is shorter but I figured that shorter now is better than longer later. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

It was slow going but Virgil could feel himself charging back up although the charge felt strange, foreign._ 'Hopefully I'll have enough juice to bust out of here before I die of old age.' _He thought bitterly.

Not only was it taking forever, but it required very focused concentration on his part to absorb and, for lack of a better word, store, this unusual electricity. The constant interruptions by the 'ideal mad scientist' Stockman were giving him loads of time to himself. Not.

So when he heard the door open once again he assumed it was time for another wonderful session with the good doctor, but what he saw when he opened his eyes made him leap for joy, literally.

"Batman!!" Virgil was ecstatic, he was finally getting out of this hell hole. But when his super hero friend made no move to enter or answer, Virgil's exuberance rapidly turned into confusion.

"Uh Bats? Rescue usually involves letting the rescuee, in this case me, out of their cage."

Laughter reached Virgil's ears and he though it was Batman, but since he had never heard Batman laugh before he wasn't sure. Suddenly Batman tripped forward into the room and Virgil realized that Batman wasn't the one who laughed, but the black pajama wearing man behind him.

"The look on your face!" He said while trying to regain his composure. "It was priceless!!!! You really thought you were being rescued didn't you?"

Virgil was seething, " At least I don't hafta wear stupid looking pajamas or a mask to hide an ugly mug like yours." He quipped. He knew it was a lame attempt but he didn't care.

The man sobered up real quick from the remark in any case, "Why you little-"

"Knock off this nonsense," his companion chided, "we need to secure the prisoners." He took the lead and led everyone into the room, pulling a struggling Robin along with an iron grip on the kids arm while his companion guided Batman with the tip of his sword with four others flanking the hero.

Both heroes had their hands cuffed behind their backs. Virgil could only watch as the two were led to a circular platform.

"Get on." the one with the sword commanded, giving Robin a not-so-gentle push,

"Hey" Robin complained onto deaf ears as he stumbled up onto the platform.

Batman gave them his infamous stare as he joined his young sidekick. The look said that they would get a serious pounding if he ever got loose. Once both heroes were standing on the platform, Mr. Swordman went over to the controls and pushed a button. A tube identical to Virgil's descended from the ceiling.

"Enclosure is secure." He announced.

"Good. Let's go." Mr. Swordman's companion replied as he turned and started for the door.

"Do we have to?" Mr. Swordman asked sounding like a child, "Come on man," He added dragging his cohort back in front of their newly acquired captives, "bask in the glory of this moment! Batman, The Dark Knight himself is our prisoner. We will go down in the history books for this as the one who finally took out the Caped Crusader and not to mention we at last get to find out who's been hiding behind that mask."

Black Pajama Guy 2 was getting impatient, "One he is the Masters prisoner and any glory goes to him not us, two we have other duties we need to get to and three you are acting as immature and annoying as that orange masked freak." Shaking off the hand from his arm.

Mr. Swordman obviously took great offense at the remark because he was shaking from anger, "I am nothing like that freak of nature!" He roared as he raised his sword to his companion who didn't flinch at the action.

"Fine." He said calmly, "Can we go now? Or do you want to explain to the Master why we were late?"

Mr. Swordman said nothing but lowered his sword and walked out of the room with Black Pajama Guy 2 following, leaving the three hero's alone.

"Am I invisible or something?" Robin asked looking indignant. "I'm a famous hero too! Without me thee is no Dynamic Duo. They didn't nickname me the Boy Wonder for nothing, I can kick some serious criminal butt!!" Robin punctuated the last three words with a kick to the plastic wall of his cell, which resulted in a pained foot so he plopped himself down and sat pouting.

"Done?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Robin answered still sounding sullen.

"Okay, now that the plastic kicking Boy Wonder has had his nice ranting meltdown," Robin sticks his tongue out at Virgil at this, "can you please do your get out of any situation thing so we can get out of here? I mean the faking getting captured so you can find me thing is kinda cool but Pops is gonna kill me for bein' so late."

"Sorry Virgil" Batman said.

"No worries Bats just get me outta here and I'll forgive you for taking so long."

Batman's usual scowl softened the slightest bit but Virgil noticed the difference, "You're not faking are you?"

"Not this time." Batman replied in a tone he rarely used while in his Batman costume but rather used only as his Bruce Wayne persona.

"Oh" Virgil got it. _'Damn these guys must be good f they can keep Batman locked up.' _He thought. _'At least Richie is safe."_

IIIIIIIIII

"Don, what's happenin'?" Raph half asked half demanded as he helped Mikey over to where he and Gear were.

Donnie sighed knowing his brothers wouldn't stop badgering him until they got some answers and he needed to concentrate on helping Gear.

"About a year ago Richie was taken over by an alien A.I. whose sole purpose was to download a civilizations knowledge, destroying it in the process." Don explained.

"Dude I remember that!" Mikey exclaimed. "The Justice League fought and defeated him, uh Brainiac was his name, but I don't remember anything about mind control."

"I'm sure they had their reasons," Donnie said "But what's more important is that he left a souvenir, an implant that connected him to Richie."

"Why'd he do that?" Raph interrupted.

Donnie was growing more frustrated, "In order to integrate himself into Richie's body he had to use a mechanical component to help to suppress Richie's consciousness so he could take over." Donnie continued before he could be interrupted again, "Against my advise, Richie tapped into that unit to release us, remnants of Brainiac's programming was reinitiated."

"Let me guess, he's tryin' to take over again?" Raph inquired.

"Yes and if he succeeds then the Earth is doomed, so please and shut up so I can stop it!" Donnie felt bad for yelling at his brothers like that but he would have to deal with that later.

Raph and Mikey backed off a little and let Don do his thing both holding onto the hope that their friend would be alright.

Donnie gently gripped his friends shoulders as he spoke, "Richie? Listen to me. You are stronger than he is. You can fight him!"

Donnie felt triumphant when Richie's glowing eyes dimmed back to normal, "Don" Richie said sounding slightly mechanical, "can't…fight much…longer…please…your promise…" Richie pleaded.

"What promise Donnie?" Mike asked

"Doesn't matter" he replied without moving his gaze from Richie, "I don't think I can-"

"One life…not worth billions…" Richie stated "…please…I'm loosing…control…aaahh." Richie grabbed his head. Donnie could see his struggle and even though he didn't like it, he couldn't deny the trueness of his statement.

"…do it…" Richie managed to say just before Don lost his blue eyes behind the yellow glow once again.

"I'm sorry my friend." Donnie said before his hand shot out and found a fatal pressure point. Richie gasped and fell back, unmoving.

Raph and Mikey were stunned and horrified at what they just saw. Their brother had just _killed_ someone. Sure they have all killed before, but, not like this.

Raph recovered quickly, "What the shell Don?! You…you killed 'im!"

"I know that Raph." Donnie snapped back.

"He made you promise to kill him?" Mikey asked.

Donnie nodded, "He didn't want Brainiac taking control again. He knew the next time, Brainiac couldn't be stopped." He replied, low and remorseful.

"But how could you promise something like that?" Mikey asked anger creeping into his voice.

Donnie snapped his eyes to Mikey, "You think I wanted this?" He asked angrily motioning to Richie's stiffening body. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I only agreed because I _never _thought it would happen. Donnie couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"We can sort this out later, but Right now we need that door open. Can you do that Donnie?" Raph asked, gruff but not unkindly.

Donnie sniffed and nodded and without another word went over the door.

Just as on the outside, there was a palm reader panel unlocking mechanism. Without much difficultly Donnie pried off the covering exposing a mess of wires. He started disconnecting and reattaching them in attempts to open the door.

Raph and Mikey let him work and gave him his space, sitting not to far away but staying close in case they were needed.

"How ya doin' bro?" Raph asked his too quiet brother.

"Physically I could do with sleeping for a month but you better call in the National Guard for my mental problems." Raph agave Mikey a weird look so Mikey added, "National Guard? Ya know 'cause it's a disaster in there?"

Raph snorted. Leave to Mikey to joke about his mental state.

It wasn't long before the welcomed _whoosh_ of the door opening came.

Mikey was on his feet and giving his purple masked brother the king of all hugs, already forgetting hoe mad he was at him just a few minutes ago.

"You did it Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed as he hugged his brother.

"But I didn't-" Donnie tried to say but Raph cut him off, pulling Mikey off of him.

"Cut the theatrics Mike we need ta find Leo so we can finish this thing. Unless you wanna hang around?"

"Nope, I'm good." Mikey answered as he stepped across the threshold and into the hallway eagerly.

Raph followed but stopped when he noticed that Donnie wasn't following.

"Don?" Raph called.

"We can't just leave him here." Don stated, just above a whisper.

Logic told him that taking the body would slow them down, risking their chances of getting caught again, but he knew that Donnie was right. So without another thought Raph went over and picked up Richie fireman style and gave his brother a reassuring smile on the way back out. Donnie gave a small smile in return and followed his brother out of the room.

**A/N: Reviews give me inspiration. Inspiration gives me ideas. Ideas give me things to write. Me writing gives you chapters sooner ;) Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes I'm still here, I haven't gone anywhere**. **This is a belated Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza (and any other holidays) present to all my loyal readers!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

As he was being guided through the halls once again, Leonardo kept vigilant for any opening for escape. So far, a successful opportunity has not presented itself. The fact that a half dozen Foot Soldiers had joined their precession didn't tip the odds in his favor either.

The same soldier that escorted him to the Shredder's chambers had a _very _firm grip on Leo's arm as they walked. With his free hand he held his unsheathed katana, ready for use, and Leo knew he had no qualms about using it on him if he tried anything.

Leo recognized the hallway, as they rounded a corner ,as the one where his brothers cell was located. The door was wide open and the room was empty. Leo smiled. He knew his brothers would find a way to escape.

His escort trembled with fury and Leo's smile grew a little more. Suddenly, Leo was thrown against the wall so forcefully that his head was whipped back and banged against it. He was slightly dazed from the impact but his head cleared quickly when he felt the sharpness of a blade pressed to his neck.

"Your brothers may have found a way out of their cell, but I doubt they would leave the premises with out you. Yes, they will try to rescue you first." His voice was dripping with delight and was not lost on the blue-banded turtle.

"But first they need to find you, don't they?" Leonardo glared at his captor, he had a bad feeling. "What do you say we have a little fun while we let them know _exactly _where you are?"

"You have me, let them go." Leo beseeched.

"Ha! Now why would I do that?" The ninja asked.

"Shredder said that he only needed one of us. If you let them go, I'll cooperate with whatever he has planned."

"Isn't that touching? Willing to sacrifice yourself for them, but no. I have orders to bring them in and bring them in I shall. Besides, who said that you were the one who could provide what the Master needs?"

Leo's eyes widened slightly. That could only mean that the Shredder needs one of his brothers.

This was his worst fear come to life. He was going to be used to lure his brothers into a trap and he knew that they will walk into it willingly because he would do the same for them in a heart beat.

"Enough talk, time to have a reunion." The ninja stated.

He kept the katana to Leo's throat as he pulled out a dagger with his free hand.

"Since I know you won't willingly call out to your brothers, I'll just have to force it out of you."

He brought the dagger to the turtles left shoulder and slowly pressed it in and just as slowly dragged it down the length of his arm until it reached his elbow, slicing through skin and muscle. Leo managed to refrain from making any sound other than a soft grunt from the pain.

Leo gasped as the blade was pulled out. He was sweating and breathing hard from the intense pain in his arm. He didn't get any respite before the blade was plunged into the sensitive nerves of the upper thigh. The first wound was to soften him up and lower his tolerance. It worked like a charm. Leo couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his throat as the dagger was twisted in his leg.

IIIIIIIIII

The three were silent as they made their way through the halls. Donatello was in the lead, his senses sharp for anyone coming their way. Michelangelo was second and still feeling weak from the shocks but keeping up with his brothers despite it. Raph took up the rear, shifting his burden from time to time for easier carrying. He was regretting the decision to bring him along. He didn't know how they would complete their mission with him and he would only hinder their escape if they got into a fight, but he couldn't go back now, so he followed his brothers, keeping an eye on their shells.

They found their way out of the cell block and into an area with lower security, the doors had regular locks which were easily broken by the strong turtles. They explored a couple of rooms looking for anything useful like weapons or a computer that Donnie could use to find Leo or Static. They had no such luck. The rooms were all your basic laboratories, with nothing of use inside.

They were about to round another corner when Donnie stopped their precession.

"Someone's coming!" He whispered back to them,

"The room across the hall." Mikey said just as softly.

Donnie broke the lock with little effort and they all got inside and closed the door before they were discovered. Raph carefully set Richie's body down the thought that he was still warm was in the back of his head. '_Shouldn't he be getting' cold by now?'_

After Raph set him down he put his ear to the door and listened as several people walked past. He could hear them talking, but their voices were muffled so he couldn't tell what they were talking about. When it was once again silent, Raph relaxed.

"All clear" he told his brothers.

"Now what?" Mikey asked, still keeping his voice low as he sat down on a short stack of boxes.

Apparently they had taken refuge in a storage room.

"What do ya mean, now what?" Raph asked.

"I _mean_ what do we do first, find Leo or finish our original mission?" Mikey clarified.

"Well," Donnie said, going into his analytical mode, "we don't know where they're holding Static but we do know that where ever they've taken Leo, the Shredder will be there. Either way our chances of success are slim."

"Well that sounds optimistic." Mikey sarcastically replied.

Donnie narrowed his eyes in a show of uncharacteristic anger,

"Richie is dead, Leo is probably being tortured by the Shredder and our back up plan hasn't shown themselves, so I'm sorry if my analysis of this situation is sounding pessimistic to you!" Donnie snapped.

Mikey winced at his brothers harsh words but bounced back with a small smile.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Donnie deflated immediately, "Yeah but I still don't have a clue as to what we should do."

Raph gave a small smirk that his brothers didn't seem to notice. Mikey always knew what to say or do to make them feel better. He kept them sane.

The brothers sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"If we go up against the Shred-head first, we probably won't have a chance to look for Static, right?" Mikey said.

Raph knew what Mikey was thinking and he hated to admit it but he agreed with him. They came this far and he didn't want their sacrifices to be in vain.

"It's Static first then." Raph said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I think we should leave Richie here." Don said before Raph could put that same thought into words. "Hopefully we'll be able to come back and get him." He didn't sound to hopeful though.

"We'll do our best Don." Raph promised as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Donnie nodded his acknowledgement of the promise.

"We better get going then." Donnie said.

They filed out into the hallway, letting Raph take the lead.

"Raph mat not have seen the spasms but don't think that I didn't." Don said at a volume so that only Mikey could hear.

Mikey gave a defeated sigh. He knew better than to try and hide things from his brothers, especially Donatello.

"Are they getting better?" Donnie asked.

After a slight hesitation, Mikey shook his head. Donnie couldn't hide the worried expression that made its way onto his face.

"Don't worry 'bout me Donnie, I'll be ok." Mikey whispered, giving a reassured smile before returning his attention to what they were doing.

Donnie decided to leave it alone for now but he Mikey better than that. He didn't say 'I'm fine' or 'Leave the mother hen act for Leo' which is what he usually says when he's been injured. He always plays up his injuries with the whining and wanting attention. This brush off means that Mikey is far from being ok.

Donnie's brain was reeling with what could be wrong when an agonizing scream pierced the silence.

They all knew who that scream belonged to.

"Leo!" Mikey and Donnie exclaimed in worried voices while Raph growled in anger.

They knew it was probably a trap, but they ran as fast as they could towards their brother anyway.

IIIIIIIIII

He smiled with sadistic pleasure beneath his mask at the creatures pain. He pulled out the knife and traced the tip along Leonardo's sensitive side between his shell and plastron.

"I wonder how many screams it will take for your brothers to find us?" He wondered out loud.

He drew the knife back, ready to draw more blood, when a fellow Foot Soldier crashed into the wall beside them.

"Now comes the fun part." He whispered to the blue-clad turtle, grabbing him by his injured arm and spun around so Leo was in front of him, with the bloodied knife at his throat.

The rest of the turtle freaks were not ten feet from him in fighting stances. Even without their weapons he was sure they could do serious damage before they could be subdued.

"Ya better let our brotha' go right now or-"

"Or what?" He asked cutting off the red banded turtles threat, "You have no weapons and are surrounded." At that moment several Foot Tech Ninja appeared behind them. "I clearly have the advantage here." He said as he pressed the blade harder against Leo's neck.

Raph squeezed his fists so tight his normally dark green knuckles paled to almost white, but he didn't dare move a muscle. Donnie was desperately trying to think of a way for them all to escape unscathed but he kept coming up short. Mikey was trying to hold himself together but his body was betraying him as sweat was staring to bead on his brow and he struggled to keep his breathing normal.

"What do you want?" Raph asked. He knew of course but he wanted to keep the ninja talking and distracted. Maybe they could find a way out of this if they had more time, but his voice was tinged with resignation of the situation. Only his brothers could pick that out over the interlaced growl though.

"I know you are more intelligent than that mutant." The Ninja replied. "Now are we going to do this the easy way," he squeezed Leo's injured arm eliciting a sharp hiss of pain from the turtle, "or the hard way?"

"Don't-" Leo tried to warn his brothers.

"No one gave you permission to speak freak!" The Ninja hissed as the knife pierced his skin and drew blood.

"STOP!" Raph roared, "We surrender." Raph looked into Leo's eyes and silently apologized.

"You turtles are so predictable." The ninja chuckled. "Restrain them!" He ordered while he held his position to ensure their cooperation.

Raph, Don and Mikey didn't resist as they each had their hands cuffed in front of their plastrons. They also had manacles attached to their ankles. A metal collar with spikes was placed around their necks, the spikes digging painfully into their skin. A single chain attached to each ankle, up to their wrists and to the collar completed their bondage. By the time they were fully contained, their overall movement was severely restricted. They would be able to manage small steps. Anything bigger would pull on their wrists down and tighten the collar. Then it was Leo's turn. When a ninja used more force than necessary in putting the collar on, Raph gave a threatening growl.

"Huh uh ah, " the lead Ninja tisked, "we can't be having any of that, or talking amongst yourselves for that matter." He snapped his fingers and muzzles were brought out.

Raph was furious! He wanted to bite the ninjas fingers off as he slipped the muzzle over his beak, but he knew that would get him no where and maybe cause retaliation on one of his brothers. So he settled for the fiercest glare he could muster.

IIIIIIIIII

"All four turtles have been apprehended sir." Saki heard his communicator roar to life.

"Excellent. Put them in with out other guests." Saki put the communicator down and turned to Stockman,

"Time to move forward Stockman, but proceed with the backup plan."

"But Master, my superlative weapon-" Stockman started to complain

"But nothing!" Saki roared. "You have your orders Stockman. If you fail me, you know the consequence. Now leave!" Saki ordered, pointing to the doors.

Stockman left without needing further encouragement.

IIIIIIIIII

"They took my lock picks from my gloves. How about you?" Robin asked his partner.

They had both managed to bring their cuffed wrists from behind their backs and to the front which was slightly more comfortable.

"Yes" Batman replied in a seemingly uninterested sort of voice.

"Your boot set?"

"Yes"

"Well they just thought of everything didn't they?" Robin said with a huff.

"They're ninjas." Batman said matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

It only confused his young partner, but Robin knew from his long association with Batman when to quit. So he shut up, hunkered down and prepared to wait as long as it took for a plan of escape to come to his mentor.

Robin didn't know how much time had gone by but it was spent in silence.

"I'm bored" He finally admitted.

"Being bored is better than when the Doc comes for one of his visits." Virgil responded.

Neither hero said anything, waiting to see if their young friend would elaborate. Which he did after a moments hesitation.

"He said his _Master_ wanted my power for some stupid weapon but he had to test them first." A pained look crossed his face at the memories of those tests. Virgil continued his story before he lost the courage.

"I had no control. They put this chip," Virgil reached up and pulled up his hair so his friends could see, "on my neck. They control when I absorb or release my power, or they can turn them off completely. That's the most painful 'cause-"

"You feel the sting of electricity as if you were a normal human." Batman finished.

"Yeah, but there's something else you should know. It's a different kind of electricity."

"Different kind?" Robin asked sounding confused. "Like a higher voltage?"

"No, like it didn't come from here, it felt…alien and yet familiar at the same time."

It was quiet for quite some time after Virgil's statement.

Batman's mind was reeling with the possibilities this bring. He knew Static's power was greater than even the teen hero knew, but did Saki know?

Their silent contemplation was interrupted when the door to their room was opened. From the corner of his eye, Batman noticed Virgil flinch and then school his features into that of indifference. His reaction made the Dark Night feel great sympathy for what he's had to endure the past couple days, but it also impressed him. For one to overlook their own fear and face the unexpected, despite knowing you will get hurt or worse, was the true essence of courage. Anyone who could do this has earned his respect, something that the Batman didn't give out easily.

But who walked through that door was far from who Virgil was expecting.

The first thing he noticed was how cruelly the four new prisoners were restrained. They were barely able to move and the two guards each had on either side were prodding them forward like cattle. But they weren't animals, were they? They definitely weren't human. Short, green and….was that a shell on their backs?

Virgil knew he was gawking with his chin practically hitting the floor, but when the one in the red bandana gave him the most unnerving glare he had ever received, he quickly closed his mouth.

The one in the lead wore blue and looked pretty bad off, with blood streaking from wounds on its arm and leg and was trying to walk without a limp. The next, with orange, had its head slightly bowed, it's eyes focused on the shell of the one in front of him. It looked like it was trying hard to concentrate on something. The third was the one with the red mask that now had his fierce stare aimed at the guards. The last one, in purple, was looking around the room with a nervous glint in his eye. Were these some unknown Metahumans that left Dakota after the Big Bang? They kind of looked like turtles. What were they doing here?

Virgil wisely kept his mouth shut while the latest 'guests' were escorted behind the two tube prisons containing the three heroes, where four posts stood in a line with about three feet between each post. The posts came up to the waist of the prisoners. Each turtle was secured to its own post by the cuffs on their wrists. They would have to stand, for if they tried to sit, the wicked look collar they all sported would cut deeper into their necks. Rage was now seeping from Virgil as he watched the guards leave without a word to anyone. Even the lowliest animal didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

One guard lagged behind the others and flicked the red one on the head and laughed as its collar tightened about its neck when it tried to lunge after its tormentor.

Once the door closed behind the last guard all the creatures visibly relaxed as much as their restraints would let them.

"Damn, are you guys ok?" Robin asked, real concern apparent in his voice.

They all gave a thumbs up to show their relative well being.

Two light bulbs went off in Virgil's head right then. One, these creatures were intelligent enough to understand what was said and two, Robin was obviously familiar with them.

"You know them? What are-" Orange and purple flinched when he said what, which made Virgil grimace at his poor wording "who are they? What the hell is going on??!!" Virgil didn't know he was yelling until he had stopped ranting and was out of breath.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to everyone in the room. "I've been…through a lot and I don't know why. But you do, don't you?" He asked Batman.

Batman regarded the young hero and then looked over to Leonardo. Leo gave his permission for Batman to reveal their part in this endeavor with a small nod,

"Where do you want me to begin?"

IIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I want to finish this story up in the next two chapters. So that means that I have to figure out a way for them all to escape. Any ideas are welcome!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To those I said I'd have this up in a couple weeks, I'm sorry its late. To you and everyone else, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Do you remember our mission in Gotham?" Batman asked of Virgil.

"Yeah of course." Virgil answered. "Some one was stealing top secret info from y-… Bruce Wayne's research files." Inwardly, Virgil berated himself for almost revealing Batman's identity, who knew if the room was bugged? But on the outside he kept his face schooled and passed it off as a stutter. "But we never found out who it was. The mission was a bust."

"No it wasn't. After you left I worked out the identity of an organization that is known as The Foot," Virgil heard the rustle of chains and looked to the turtle creatures who were looking intently at Batman as he continued,

"They are a thieving clan of Ninja assassins originating from Japan. They hide their illegal dealings under the guise of legitimate businesses around the world."

Virgil was silent for a while, pondering this new information. "So let me guess, these super secret ninja guys are the ones that are responsible for the _wonderful_ hospitality we've been receiving?" A nod form Batman confirmed Virgil's question.

"And through helping us they learned of you and your abilities and decided to use you for their gain." Robin added.

"Ok, so where do they come in?" Virgil asked gesturing at the four humanoid turtles.

"Apparently Gear tracked your kidnappers here to New York where he ran into some trouble with a local gang. They helped him out. It was Gear who brought us in on the rescue plan and introduced us. That's all we know about them." Batman replied.

"Where is Gear? Is he alright?" Virgil demanded, not noticing the small flinch the purple banded turtle gave at the mention of Gear's name.

"I don't know." Batman answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Virgil growled.

"Look, the rescue obviously didn't go as planned," Robin said tying to calm his friend down, "but Gears' part was in conjunction with theirs, so they probably know what happened to him."

Virgil looked over to them, "Do you?"

The one in red looked to the one in purple before he looked back and nodded, but it was not reassuring to Virgil. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again he stared into the purple banded ones eyes and said, "When we get out of this I expect you to tell me exactly what happened to him." He received a small affirmative nod and took it as a promise.

After the catch up session, Virgil, Batman and Robin hashed out several escape plans and scenarios but nothing feasible presented itself. Every plan they thought of was dependant on at least one getting free and no one saw that happening anytime soon. Batman knew they were running out of time. He noticed that two of the turtles were in serious need of medical attention.

IIIIIIIIII

Silence followed the boring but needed information session. Raphael had to admit that the kid deserved to know what's been happening. He also had to admit that he was impressed with how both kids have been handling themselves. They were definitely mature beyond their years, especially this Robin kid. How old was he, 8? Maybe even 10? Granted Shredder was evil but were all his lackeys so heartless that they would do this to a child? Of course, he and his brothers were technically still kids them selves at 17, the Shredder only saw them as mutant nuisances and not as children.

This just made Raphael even more angry. For the first time he thoroughly inspect his restraints. The Foot really out did themselves this time. The wrist cuffs were skin tight and seamless, as were the chain links. They had to be some kind of Utrom super metal he concluded, for he had never seen the likes of it on Earth. A quick test proved them to be unbreakable and if he pulled to hard, the collar tightened around his neck causing the spikes to dig farther in. It was a really good deterrent from moving around too much. This one might take a while to figure a way out of, but Raphael knew that if anyone could it would be Donatello. Raph looked over to where his brainy brother was and not to his surprise, Donnie was looking at the pole and restraints in such a way that Raph could practically see the wheels turning. Just like he'd seen his brother do so many times before, but something was different this time. The look in Donatello's gaze seemed more determined…or desperate.

Donatello looked up, sensing his brothers stare. When Raph gave him a questioning look, he responded by flicking his eyes to a point on Raph's right. He had to make sure Raph knew of the urgency that was needed.

Raph followed his brothers gaze and his eyes landed on Michelangelo. His jaw would have dropped had it been free to do so. Mikey was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, just like after an intense workout, but his skin had turned from a vibrant jungle green tone to a more sickly looking shade. And by the way he was holding onto the pole with his eyes squeezed shut, it looked like he was dizzy and trying to keep himself from falling. Something was wrong.

Raph looked back to Donnie with a look that was close to panic. Donnie had a similar look in his eyes too. Man, it had to be serious if Donnie was worried. Raph glanced over to Leo to check him out and he felt his heart sank. Blood was seeping from his leg wound at a steady rate and as a result he was looking very pale. Great, just great! He had one brother slowly bleeding to death and another looked like he was going to pass out any minute, which could be fatal in these restraints, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not a frickin' thing!

IIIIIIIIII

Donatello noticed Raphael's growing anger and frustration, he felt it to but he was staring to get desperate as well. His concern for Michelangelo was increasing. Even tough they couldn't move around very much, he was being abnormally still, not moving at all except for his heavy breathing and he refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Leonardo had him worried too. His leg wound has yet to stop bleeding and a sizeable puddle of blood was already forming at his feet. Not to mention the lack of weight he was putting on that leg.

Donatello's musings were cut off at that moment due to the door opening. Four Foot Soldiers walked in and headed straight for the turtles. Everyone watched their progress, unsure of what was going to happen. They stopped in front of Donatello, which was a surprise for the purple banded turtle. Without a word, they unhooked him from the pole while at the same time a 'leash' was attached to his collar. The leash was tugged and the collar tightened so instinctually Donnie stepped forward to alleviate the pressure. Satisfied, the Ninja started leading Donnie towards the door.

Raphael growled fiercely and Michelangelo and Leonardo vocalized their dislike also. Donatello heard his brothers protests and looked back and tried to reassure them with a look but he couldn't totally hide the rising panic he felt from them and that made them struggle even more.

As they passed the tube housing Batman and Robin, the Boy Wonder spoke up,

"Where are you taking him?" He asked in the most threatening voice he could muster, but his question went unanswered.

Donatello was led straight passed without a single word, but he gave the young hero a wink of reassurance before he walked out of the room.

IIIIIIIII

Raphael was shaking, he was so furious at being able to do nothing but watch as his brother was being taken away. When the door closed once more, Raphael gave another fearsome growl but no one could mistake the fear that laced it. He had never felt so helpless before and as a result he continued to shake as much from anger as from fear. Leonardo understood completely, but he learned long ago to keep his emotions in check. He had never seen Raphael loose it like this though. Even when he almost caved Michelangelo's head in with a pipe, paled in comparison to this. So when Raphael's breathing became labored, Leonardo feared he would hyperventilate. Before he could think of a way to help calm his brother, the sound of metal clanking against metal hit his ears. He and Raphael turned their heads to the direction of the noise at the same time. It was Michelangelo who had used his chains against the pole to get his brothers attention. Mikey looked at Raph, not in anger nor in pity, but with understanding. Staring into his baby brothers blue eyes, Raphael visibly relaxed. Somehow he knew that things would turn out ok, somehow he just knew and that was all Raphael needed.

IIIIIIIIII

Donatello was surprised when he was led to a room just down the hall from where he was previously being kept. It had the same white walls, ceiling and floor but it was much smaller, only about 10 x 10 feet wide. A single soldier remained behind while the rest left. The Ninja remained by the door and stood stock still, ignoring the turtle like those British soldiers by Buckingham Place. Just when Donatello started to wonder what was going to

happen, the door opened. Dread filled his heart when he saw the Shredder walk through the doorway.

"Donatello," Shredder said, sounding as though just by merely saying his name was akin to chewing glass,

"Your earlier attempt at escape impresses me. I doubt even Stockman could have hotwired that door as successfully as you did."

Donatello snorted at the mention of the so-called scientist and the Shredder noticed,

"Yes I agree that Stockman is lacking in almost every intellectual avenue he pursues, which leaves me in need of someone with a higher capacity for true genius." Shredder looked directly into his eyes and it clicked.

'_He wants me to do something for him! Well he can forget it!'_ Donatello thought as he narrowed his eyes in defiance.

A sharp pain hit his jaw. He didn't even see the hit coming, at least not this soon. Donatello could feel his lip starting to swell, probably already forming a nice bruise, and he could taste the blood seeping into his mouth. He supposed he should be thankful Shredder didn't use the hand with the sharp blades on the gauntlet.

"Do not be so quick to refuse!" Shredder roared angrily.

Donatello was glad the muzzle was still on because he felt that if he was able he would have said something he would have regretted.

"You listen good reptile. Your brother was foolish enough to refuse me and look where it got him, restrained like the animal he is along with the rest of your pathetic kind!" Shredder paused and his demeanor changed from raging to a more sinister calmness.

"If you fulfill my…requests, you and your brothers will be allowed to leave this city and live out the rest of your lives free from ay more interference from me."

He didn't say it, but Donnie got the jist of it. They would have to leave the city, their home and never come back. The Shredder said that they wouldn't have to fear him interfering with their lives anymore, which translated to them not interfering with _him_ and his operations anymore.

"But wait, I'm being rude. How can I expect a proper answer when you cannot give one? Remove his muzzle." The remaining Foot soldier moved to comply.

Donatello thought furiously for a way out while the Foot soldier followed his masters orders. His brothers would never agree to leave the city, let alone allow the Shredder to control it. But if he agreed, would he really let them go? Donatello doubted it. Before he could think of a plan, the muzzle was off and the Shredder was expecting an answer.

Maybe just staying quiet and not giving any answer would work?

No such luck.

This time it was a full out punch, unfortunately to the same spot on the jaw and Donatello found himself knocked off balance and the floor came up to meet him really fast. His head hit first and he saw stars. He probably would have passed out if not for the splash of cold water thrown on him. He sputtered and coughed as he laid on the floor. Donatello knew he had split his head open just over his right eye because blood was dripping from the wound and into his eye as well as on the floor. Judging by the amount of blood he was seeing, it was a sizeable wound. His head hurt and there was a ringing in his ears. It wouldn't surprise him if he had a concussion. When he got his bearings back, Donatello noticed he was alone with the Shredder. Now he was really getting scared. Where did the Foot soldier go?

The Shredder watched with pleasure as he watched the confused and frightened turtle try to struggle to its feet. It wasn't pity that made him walk towards it but rather impatience. He grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up so his toes could no longer touch the floor and slammed him against the wall.

Pain exploded in the back of Donatello's head as it hit the wall and he wondered how many hits to the head he could take before there was permanent damage?

"Silence is a very dangerous thing, reptile. The next time I ask for an answer you better give me one or there will be consequences."

"How do you expect me to give you an answer when I don't even know what you want me to do?"

"Fine!" Shredder growled as his gripped tightened on the turtles neck, as a warning. Donatello was pushing it and he had to be careful not to push it too far.

"I want some information retrieved from…a unique source."

"What do you mean by unique?"

"That is all you need to know for now."

Donatello was usually a very patient turtle, with a little brother like Mikey you kind of had to be, but right now he was startling to loose it. Maybe it was the repeated hits to his head or something but he just couldn't help the words the came out of his mouth,

"You offer me empty promises, you will never keep you word to let us go, so torture me or kill me if you want but it won't get you anything."

The Shredder chuckled, "Who said that it would be you that I would torture or kill?"

As the words left his mouth three Foot Soldiers walked in dragging his brother behind them. He couldn't tell which one it was until they threw him on the floor.

It was Michelangelo.

Donatello wished that he wasn't so surprised, but he was and a cold stab of fear settled in his gut. His feelings were all to clear to the Shredder and he laughed once again.

"Your affection for each other has always been your greatest weakness." Shredder let go of his neck and Donatello fell but managed to land on his feet, staying against the wall for support. The Shredder continued his speech, "The three of you could have escaped tonight if you had left Leonardo. One sacrificed for the greater good would be a reasonable casualty in any war."

"Those who would sacrifice so easily would not have my respect or loyalty."

He seemed to ignore Donatello's reply as he went over to Michelangelo and kicked him in the stomach. "NO!" Donatello yelled as Mikey grunted in pain. Shredder snapped his finger and the Ninja pulled the prone turtle up into a kneeling position. Michelangelo looked up then and Donatello stared into his big blue eyes. They conveyed everything from concern, anger, fear and even acceptance for what was going to happen, whatever that may be.

"I have studied your battles and from my observations and those of my Ninja, I have noticed that you all protect this one more fiercely. He is your Achilles' heel. " He paused for a few moments before he continued, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Are you going to do as I ask?" He asked as he pretended to flick imaginary dust from his bladed gauntlet.

Donatello was just about to answer when Michelangelo started to struggle.

"What is this?" Amusement colored Shredders voice, "You don't want your brother helping me?" Mikey glared, defying the Shredder as best he could. "Too bad, you have no say in the matter!"

With a swift movement the Shredder swung his gauntlet at Michelangelo. Donatello watched in horror as his brother was slashed in the arm. Michelangelo tried to cry out in pain, but the muzzle only letting it come as a moan.

"STOP!" Donatello screamed, but the damage was done. Two deep gashes laid open and bleeding between his shoulder and elbow on his left arm. The Shredder placed the bloody blades under Michelangelo's chin and tilted his head up so Donatello could look into his brothers pain filled eyes.

This particular injury scared Donatello like no other could, for it sparked a deeply buried fear. The fear of a terrible future he once experienced and vowed would never come to pass. He could see no other way. He had no choice. No amount stalling or talking would improve the situation.

"Stop!" He said again and the Shredder looked at him, and Donatello looked at the floor in defeat, "I'll do whatever you want."

IIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Only two or three chapters left! Don't worry I still have some surprises up my sleeve!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Smart turtle." Shredder said as he withdrew the blades from Mikey's chin. He then addressed the ninjas in the room,

"Take them back. You are to remain there and ensure he holds up his end of the bargain. If he does not, kill them and their human cohorts."

Donatello glared at the Shredder for his amendment of the deal, but wisely didn't protest. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. The ninja bowed acknowledgement of their orders while the Shredder left and Donnie could practically hear him grinning.

"On your feet freak!" One ninja ordered Mikey.

Michelangelo managed to get to his feet, but a wave of dizziness had him swaying dangerously. He closed his eyes trying to regain his equilibrium. Pain suddenly flared in his newly injured arm and he snapped his eyes open. A ninja was squeezing his wound,

"No fainting!" He ordered. "I am NOT going to carry your mutant ass, now walk!"

He gave Michelangelo a shove. Donatello wanted to speak out against the mistreatment of his brother, but it would most likely make it worse. When they got back to their room they found more Foot soldiers already there. Donatello felt awkward when everyone stared at them. He was sure their attention was drawn to his nasty head wound and the multitude of new bruises on his face as well as Michelangelo's bloody arm. Two escorted Michelangelo back to this post and locked him back in, while the others escorted Donatello over to the lab area. The rest Ninja in the room took up positions behind the other turtles and beside the tube that contained Batman and Robin.

Concern for Leonardo and Michelangelo's blood loss grew as he saw both looking very pale. He knew the chances were slim, but he had to try to help them. He just had to be smart about it.

He stopped walking, planted his feet and made himself heavy. The Foot soldier escorting him wasn't prepared and was jerked back. Before the Ninja could react Donatello spoke,

"I want to wrap my brothers wounds."

"No." was the reply.

Donatello wasn't surprised by the answer, that he was prepared for it.

"You have to let me see to them." The ninja was silent. "If you don't, they could bled out and die leaving the agreement null and void, which means the Shredder will be very angry with whoever is responsible."

The Ninja stiffened and thought for a minute.

"You have until Stockman returns. You will not speak and if you try anything _they_ will pay."

Donatello agreed to the terms and the ninja freed his hands, but left the caller and ankle cuffs on and gave him some gauze. Donnie didn't know how much time he had so he went to Leo first who had been bleeding longer. The look of Donnie was getting from Leo was a 'what did-you-agree-to' look. Damn. He hadn't meant for them to hear that but he should have known they would. The room echoed like a cave. He answered by glancing at Mikey and Leo nodded his understanding. Leo's arm wound was not deep and had already started to scab over, but Donnie wrapped it anyway. The leg wound was still bleeding so Donnie wrapped it tightly.

Finished with Leo, Donnie moved onto Mikey and when they locked gazes Donnie gave Mikey an 'I 'm-sorry-I-let-this-happen-to-you' look. Mikey just rolls his eyes saying 'it wasn't your fault'. Mikey's gashes were very deep, cutting through muscle down to the bone. It had to be very painful. Throughout the bandaging, Donnie could feel the small tremors in Mikey's body. As he finished Donnie risked a whisper to his brother,

"Hold on bro, I'll find a way out of this."

Doubt flashed in Mikey's eyes before determination won over. Donnie flashed a comforting smile as he stood up.

"You're done, back over here. Now!" The Ninja demanded. After a quick, reassuring glance at his brothers, Donnie complied as quickly as his restraints allowed.

Batman had been silently observing and listening up till this point, but now he needed some answers.

"What was this deal you made?"

Donatello started at the accusing tones Batman used and looked at the man with a deer in the headlights look. He didn't want to have to admit what he had done, even though he did it to save his brother's life. But Batman wasn't looking at him, but at the ninja in charge. The ninja noticed the almost panicked look on the turtles face and saw this as an opportunity. If he couldn't harm him physically, then mentally would have to do.

"The Master needs the freak to get some info for him."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "And you agree to help him?" He cried out in disbelief.

"You don't understand-" Donnie tried to explain, but the ninja backhanded his already battered face,

"I told you no talking!"

"What kind of information?" The Batman asked trying to get the Ninja's attention off of Donatello.

The ninja chuckled, "You're about to find out." He replied as the door opened.

IIIIIIIIII

Stockman entered in his usual superior than thou attitude, but sneered when he spotted Donatello.

"I can't understand why Master Shredder is making me work with you!" He huffed, then spoke to the ninja,

"The Master wants you to retrieve and deliver it here while I prepare things."

The Ninja only nodded and left to comply with his orders. Donnie was not ashamed to admit that he wasn't sorry to see him go.

"Donatello," The Stockman's voice dripped with superiority and Donny just sighed. He had to try and keep his cool, so he pretended indifference and turned to face Stockman.

"Come here, now!" Stockman demanded.

Once again the Donatello complied, without hesitation as fast as he could with his restraints.

Over the next half-hour he acted the good little captive and kept his mouth shut, unless asked a direct question. Stockman had him upgrading programs on several computers to get them ready to receive a massive download.

Several questions popped into Donnie's head as he worked, like 'What kind of information was the Shredder after?' 'What was he going to use it for?' 'Why couldn't he keep it in it's original storage device?' This last question troubled Donatello most, but nothing he came up with seemed plausible.

While he was preparing computers, Stockman was… Well, Donatello didn't know what he was doing exactly, but his mutterings of, 'inferior knowledge' and 'babysitting' was starting to irritate him. Not to mention the constant belittling and vulgar insults that came flying out of his mouth whenever he came to check on his progress.

Donatello was known for his seemingly unlimited patience, you kind of had to have quite a bit with three brothers (especially Mikey) around and in your business all the time, but he was finding it more and more difficult to keep a lid on his growing temper.

Donatello wasn't the only one getting annoyed with the overly arrogant scientist. He noticed that Raphael was simmering in his own anger. Stockman was digging a deeper hole in which Raphael will enthusiastically bury him if and when he got free. A reassuring smile after each bout of insults seem to keep him from blowing, at least for now, but Donnie knew that his temper would soon explode and he would only succeed in injuring himself. So for his brother's sake he endured the taunting with greater difficulty as time passed. But Raph wasn't the only one getting angry at the way Stockman was treating the purple-banded turtle, Virgil really wished he could zap some sense into the sorry excuse of a human.

"Enough!" Virgil bellowed, unable to control himself any longer. He couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're so much smarter than he is, then why didn't your precious Master ask you to do this?"

Virgil felt all eyes on him and he suddenly thought that his little outburst was not the best idea. Stockman looked far too calm as he made his way towards the young hero and the sneer on his face made the teenager very uneasy.

"You think I care what you think of me? You're a freak of nature, just like he is."

Okay, that's new. He's never been called a 'freak of nature' before and it hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Stockman was pleased with the reaction and turned back to his work. Not two minutes later, his phone rang.

"WHAT?" He spat and impatiently.

"Yes, I'm ready for it." He hung up the phone.

"You better have those computers done!" He said in such a way that told everyone that he didn't believe that Donatello had finished the task.

Donnie just ignored the taunt, "They're done."

Stockman narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he went over and shoved the turtle out of the way so he could see for himself.

"So they are." He said condescendingly when he found nothing wrong, which irritated him even more. He turned towards Donatello as if he'd insulted him, but the door opened. Donnie gave a sigh of relief, but his relief was cut short when he saw what was brought through the door.

Donatello swallowed, trying to soothe the nausea that threatened to rise. What little hope he had gained with this deal with the Shredder went flying out the window at war warp 9.9.

"GEAR!" Virgil shouted from behind him, causing the purple-banded turtle to flinch.

Donatello knew things were going to get ugly and fast.

The Ninja deposited his burden on the metal slab by the computers. Wanting to do anything else, but feeling obliged, Donatello turned towards the heroes.

"Virgil…" Donnie started, but the young hero didn't seem to hear him.

All his attention was on the figure lying on a slab.

"Gear, you okay bro?"

That last word caused Donatello to glance anxiously at his own brothers.

"Oh my God!" Virgil said just above a whisper, noticing the blue tinge to Gear's skin and the lack of movement from his chest.

"WHAT DID YOU TO HIM? GEAR!" Virgil shouted pounding on the plastic of his tube prison.

Rage and hatred filled his entire being and Donatello spied a single tear on his cheek. He hung his head in shame knowing he was the real cause of Virgil's pain.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" Virgil shouted at the retreating back of the Ninja.

The Ninja stopped and turned around, "Your blame on me and the clan is unfounded. When your friend was sequestered with the mutants he was alive and well." You could hear the joy in his voice as he disclosed this bit of information.

The Ninja wished he could stay and witness the aftermath but it was not worth the wrath of his Master for disobeying orders. Even those who could have spoken, kept their mouths shut as the doors closed, throwing the entire room into a shocked silence.

Virgil's eyes snapped to Donatello, full of rage and confusion.

"What was he talking about?" Virgil asked behind clenched teeth.

Donatello thought he saw sparks crackle in his eyes but he couldn't be sure. Quickly Donnie glanced at Stockman to see if he is going to stop him from answering but the gleeful smirk on his face told the turtle that he was on his own.

_'Great'_ Donatello thought as he steels himself for what he knew he had to do. Given the circumstances he was glad that Virgil was in there and he was out here. Donatello looked Virgil straight in the eyes,

"I killed Gear."

"Why?" Virgil demanded.

"He was trying to help Raph, Mikey, and I escape, Leo had been taken to Shredder." Donatello paused to take a breath and force himself to slow down. "Mikey kept getting shocked by the zap-cap restraints. Gear couldn't release them by himself, and since he didn't have his backpack, he tapped into Brainiac's implant and-"

"And Brainiac started to takeover." Virgil finished.

Donnie nodded, "Gear couldn't fight him off and he asked me to…stop that from happening." Virgil looked over at Gears still body.

"Right." Stockman interrupted, "Now that the touching confessional is done with, we can get on with the download. Come hear turtle."

As Donnie walked by Virgil, the teenager whispered to him, "You know what he wants you to do, don't you?"

Donnie nodded.

"And you know what's going to happen if you do this?"

Again Donnie nodded, "And what will happen if I don't."

Donatello was torn. He knew he couldn't let Brainiac be resurrected, nor could he let them kill his brothers.

Neither decision would be easy to make.

**A/N: There you have it! I've been trying to get them out of there for the last two chapters but the story keeps getting away from me**. **I don't want to rush it but I don't want to drag it on either**. **But no fear, escape is close at hand!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Donatello stared down into the emotionless face of his new friend, his life cut too short. He hoped to find some answers hidden there, just waiting for something to pop out at him, but no matter how hard he looked or how long he waited, nothing was going to change. He was on his own. A life and world altering decision rested on his shoulders. Help the Shredder to achieve his ambition of world domination or millions would die or he could refuse and watch as his brothers were killed and then most likely die himself, while the Shredder would _still _manage to get what he needed. He must have been staring too long because he thought he saw one of Richie's eyes twitch. Donnie blinked and looked again… nothing. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Stockman was gathering the tools they would need and the Foot soldiers in the room were gathering around all the other prisoners, 3 to each. That made 18 enemy ninja. Even if he could somehow get free, he stood no chance at getting to any of the others before he was forced to stop.

Donatello sighed, "I don't know what to do." He whispered to himself, not intending for anyone to overhear. Said he was surprised when the Virgil answered just as quietly,

"My Pops always told me that all anyone could do was what their heart told them was right."

'_Sounds like something Sensei would say.' _Donatello thought.

Stockman was now on the off the side of the table calibrating a nasty looking tool. Mikey would say it was like a scalpel on steroids or something to that effect.

"Turn him over," Stockman commanded. "The implant I need access to is at the base of his neck."

Donatello complied with the order. He turned Richie's body over as gently as possible and with the action, two things registered as strange in the genius turtle's mind. The first was that warmth met his touch where coldness should have been and the other was a lack of stiffness in the body. Rigor should have set in by now, and dead bodies didn't generate any heat, so why wasn't he cold? Donatello didn't know what, but something was definitely going on.

"Now we remove the implant without damaging it in the process. Better let my more nimble hands perform this delicate procedure. I won't need your assistance until the extraction."

Donatello rolled his eyes as Stockman bent over and made the first incision. Blood oozed from the wound and Stockman hastily wiped it away, mumbling 'can't see' and 'stupid mess'.

Donatello was floored. The absolute stupidity of Stockman was magnified tenfold in his mind. Any idiot knew that dead bodies _did not _bleed. Richie was alive!

Donatello was frantically trying to think of something, while keeping his outward expression neutral. If Stockman removed Brainiac's hardware that's connected to Richie's brainstem it would kill him, for real this time.

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

"What is going on?" Stockman roared.

Red flashing emergency lights came on, followed by an alarm blaring in the hallway. Within moments, a female voice boomed over the intercom system, "Report to your emergency stations."

"Wow! She sounds pissed." Virgil commented.

Only one ninja hesitated as the others promptly followed orders, "Stay here and put him back till we return." He ordered Stockman, who looked ready to protest when the ninja just turned and left before the scientist could open his mouth.

Stockman huffed as he rounded the table and grabbed Donatello by the arm and roughly guided him back to his brothers, grumbling about pushy ninja the whole way.

IIIIIIIIII

He clenched his fist around the small metal object in his hand. He's been lucky he hasn't been discovered yet, but he has done this before. He'd been waiting for the opportunity to present itself and when the lights went out and the alarm sounded, he almost jumped the gun. The only thing holding him back now was the presence of the ninja, he wouldn't get very far… _'Report to your emergency stations' _He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe things would work out after all. He waited till the room was empty except for their one 'guard', if you could even call him that. He readied himself and waited till Stockman was distracted with Donatello's restraints.

IIIIIIIIII

Donatello's mind was reeling. How could Richie be alive? The pressure point was a sure thing and it worked! There was no pulse, he was sure of it. No pulse meant no blood moving through the body, no pumping blood meant no bleeding from wounds. And what set off the alarm? He was very confused and so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice being led back to his brothers or Stockman messing with his manacles. He was so much in his own world that he didn't realize that he had been knocked back onto his shell until he was looking up at his brother reaching down to help him back on his feet.

"Mikey? How did you…?" He saw Stockman was knocked out cold.

Mikey fumbled with the strap to his muzzle before he could get the stupid thing off.

"Sorry Don, but you kinda got in the way when I tackled Stockman. Man I _hated_ this thing. Not being able to talk sucks."

While he talked, Michelangelo unlocked Donatello's manacles on his hands and feet and detached the chain from the collar. Mikey went to remove the collar when Donatello grabbed his wrist,

"Don't, it's imbedded and I'm guessing your is too." One quick look confirmed his suspicions. "We're going to have to wait until we get out of here before I can remove these things."

After they finished, Michelangelo moved on to Leonardo. Donatello helped to support him while Michelangelo worked on Raphael's restraints.

"How'd you get a key Mikey?" Donnie asked as he helped Leo remove his muzzle.

"I lifted it from a Foot ninja during our…meeting…with Shredder. Didn't have the opportunity to use it till now."

"And you didn't even have to throw up this time!" Donatello commented with a smile.

"Dude, I still might." Michelangelo said in semi seriousness as he finished with Raphael's restraints.

"Never thought I'd say this to ya Mike, but I'm happy to hear ya voice." Raphael said after getting his own muzzle off.

"Can we save all this brotherly love for when we're far away from here?" Robin asked, sounding very anxious.

"Right." Donnie swiftly moved over to the computers and found the release commands. When everyone was freed he rushed back over to Richie and pressed some gauze on the open wound.

"What are you doing?" Virgil demanded.

"He has a pulse." Donnie responded disbelievingly.

"He's alive?" Mikey, Raph Virgil exclaimed in unison.

"I don't know how, but Richie _is_ alive."

"We need to move. It won't be long before they realize the alarm is false." Batman announced.

"Ha! I knew you had a way out. You always have a way out!" Robin proclaimed smugly.

"How-?" Donatello was stumped.

"Virus on a delayed upload."

"Nice."

"It'd be _nice_ ta get our shells outta here before they find out they've been duped!" Raphael snapped.

"Right. Remind me to geek out later."

Donnie went to pick up Richie, "I got him." Virgil said with an edge to his voice, but his tone softened, "Besides, we might need to fight our way out of here and without my powers, I'm all but useless."

Donatello nodded in understanding. Michelangelo used the same argument on Raphael and he reluctantly let his younger brother take his place supporting Leonardo. Neither were looking too great.

The turtles automatically turned towards Leonardo for direction, who tried to stand up straighter and on his own but his legs buckled. Michelangelo managed to catch him before he fell. Leonardo looked at his red masked brother, his eyes on the verge of pleading.

"It's ok bro, I got it."

He faced the others, "Right, so here's the plan. Me and Bats here are gonna take the lead while Donnie and Jr. take up the rear with the rest in between."

Batman smirked. Raphael reminded him a lot of himself, but he was a never _this_ cocky. Robin glanced at Batman to see if they were going to follow this plan. Batman gave him a nod which slightly surprised the young hero.

"Mikey, you and Leo are going to be right behind us, got it?"

Raph didn't wait for an answer but turned towards the door and strode forward. Everyone followed, taking their positions without questions or fuss, something Raph would have loved to bask in, but he was too focused. He couldn't allow his mind to wander.

Raphael paused briefly at the door and raised his hands to where the pommel of his sai should have been. Shoving his pride away, he did something that has always been difficult for him to do. Asking for help. He gave the man standing beside him a sideways glance,

"So uh, do ya know the way outta dis place?"

Batman only nodded.

"You don't talk much do ya?"

"Only when necessary."

"Right, let's get dis show on da road." Raph said to himself as he opened the door.

The hallway was dark except for being bathed in red when the emergency lights flashed, but otherwise it was quiet and empty. Raphael took his cues from Batman and was never more than a step behind the Dark Knight. When they had to go up a couple of floors, they opted for the stairs because the elevator was to…confining and they would be essentially trapped if they were discovered.

The assent was going smoothly, even if it was a little slower than they would normally go. They had made up 5 flights with only one left when Michelangelo suddenly lurched forward struggling to hold up Leonardo.

"Donnie!"

Donatello rushed to his brothers' aide. After lowering Leonardo to the floor, Donatello check his vitals. His pulse was slower than it should be but it was steady.

"He's stable, just unconscious. Probably 'cause of shock and blood loss, but we need to get him home as soon as possible."

Without another word Donatello picked up his older brother and carried him up the last flight of stairs. Michelangelo didn't protest, which was saying something about his own condition. Donatello had a theory on what was wrong and if he was correct, time was of the essence for Michelangelo as well as Leonardo.

They finally reach the floor that held the exit for their escape, shutting the door to the stairwell behind them. The hallway they were currently in made a sharp left turn about 50 feet ahead. Batman was in the lead so he was the one to check out the next hallway. He immediately gave the signal for the group to halt.

"Whaddya see?" Raph asked in a whisper.

"About 2 dozen ninja blocking our way." Batman replied just as quietly.

Raphael barely managed to keep himself from swearing out loud.

"I guess we'll hafta double back an' find a way around 'em."

On his way past, Raphael caught the urgency in Donatello's eyes. No sooner had he opened the door then he slammed it shut again. This time he let the curses fly.

"Damn it!" He punctuated his curse with a fist to the door. Without turning around he informed the rest of the gang.

"They're comin' up the stairwell."

"We're cut off?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Raphael turned around, "The way out is at the end of _that _hall?" He asked indicating always full of ninja. Batman nodded.

"Of course it is." Raphael growled. "Okay, new plan. We," Raph indicated himself, Donatello, Robin and Batman, "lure 'em over here and pick 'em come off as they come around the corner. We should be able to defeat them that way. Mike, you're stayin' with Leo. Any questions? No? Good let's go, we only got a few minutes before they reach us."

During the short skirmish Raphael stole glances of their new allies and he had to admit, the kid had some good moves. Of course, the man who taught him was just as good as them, if not as good as Splinter. It didn't take long before the floor was littered with unconscious bodies. Raphael actually laughed out loud, his plan had worked. He headed back to help Michelangelo with Leonardo when he noticed the door opening. He threw his entire weight against the door.

"Okay, slight change in plans. You guys head out an' I'll be right behind ya."

"No way Raph, were not leaving you!" Donnie countered.

"You gotta get 'em outta here Don! I can't hold 'em back forever!" Raph said through gritted teeth. "I'll be right behind ya. Now go!" He yelled.

Raphael locked gazes with Batman and gave a slight nod ,_ 'please get them out' _he thought. Batman gave a small nodded return. He went over and carefully scooped up Leonardo and made for the exit, Virgil followed with Richie.

"Come on." Robin urged, trying to pull Donatello and Michelangelo by their wrists.

"Go little brother, make sure they're okay."

"You better be _right _behind us Raph." Donatello said as he reluctantly turned and assisted an even more reluctant Michelangelo. They rounded the corner and out of sight.

Just a couple more minutes and he'd join them. He just had to give them a good head start. Suddenly, the effort of them tried to get the door open to stopped. For a split second Raph entertained the thought that they had given up. _'Yeah right. They day they give up is the day I stop breathin' '_

In the following seconds he grew concerned. Should he make a run for it now or wait to see what they were up to? Whatever it was, it can't be good but he decided to go ahead and make a break for it. He was almost to the corner when the door exploded off its hinges, flew through the air and slammed into his shell, knocking him flat on his face.

IIIIIIIIII

The group stepped outside and was met with a glow just occurring over the western horizon. They'd been in there for longer than they had thought.

They had made it to the roof and their ticket out of there was right in front of them. Mikey's eyes got wide with amazement,

"Whoa, the Bat Plane? Sweet!"

Everyone got loaded up with the turtles in the back while Batman and Robin got up into the cockpit.

"Where's Raph?" Michelangelo asked when they were all strapped in.

"Give me 5, if I'm not back, take off." Batman said Robin and then reentered the building.

The first four minutes went by in silence with 3 pairs of eyes glued to the door. Robin started the engines. The five-minute mark came and went with no sign of Batman or Raphael.

"Come on Batman, where are you?" Robin whispered, mainly to himself.

Robin waited another minute before he started lifting off.

"STOP! We can't leave yet!" Michelangelo shouted, followed by Donatello's, "Take us back down!"

"No. Batman's orders were to leave after 5 minutes. I already stayed longer than I should have…"

"Screw Batman's orders! He's still down there with our _brother_!" Michelangelo retaliated.

"Batman has reasons for every order he gives. I've learned to _never _discount them."

By this time there were 100 feet above the building and starting to head away. Suddenly a grappling hook snagged them.

"Friend or foe?" Donatello asked Robin, who looked out the window, "Friends."

Both turtles caught the plural form of the word and grinned.

"I'll get them." Donatello announced as he undid his straps and opened the door.

He outstretched hand and great relief flooded him when his brothers grabbed it. Donatello hauled Raphael up and embraced him. Batman pulled himself into the plane with ease and took over the controls from Robin.

"_Never _scare us like that again." He whispered firmly in his ear. Raph chuckled as they pulled apart,

"Let's go home."

**A/N: I'm shooting for one more chapter for this fic! There is still some bit of excitement in store for the turtles so stay tuned!**


End file.
